Will it matter in the end?
by The Great Scoota
Summary: It's been a year since the events of Sailor Moon Stars. An old enemy of Queen Serenity's has resurfaced, and a secretive man from beyond time and space has arrived in Tokyo. As the Sailor Senshi struggle with their new enemy, a stronger enemy awaits to be released. One that they have never, nor wish to face.
1. Chapter 1: The Family from Saturn

1

**The Family from Saturn**

It was dark down in the ruined hideout down at D-point. Queen Beryl's old haunt hadn't seen visitors in a long time. Columns had topped over onto the cold stone ground. The four towering stone candlesticks that were behind the Queen's mighty throne still stood were they were. The Throne was still intact save for the little bit of dust on the seat and on the hand rests. Dust and dirt covered everything in the caverns below the north pole. How could it not? Who would come back here after Beryl's demise? All her former subjects that survived their encounters with Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi had long since retreated away from the planet. It has remained that way past the earth's battles with the Makaiju, Death Phantom, Death Busters, Queen Nehellenia and Galaxia. Three years of silence and darkness reigned in this old base. That is until now.

Seven figures teleported into the old base near the throne. A loud thud echoed the halls as one of them teleported next to a broken column and hit his foot.

"OW! Dammit!" exclaimed one of the figures in his deep gravely voice.

"Ha!Ha! Peridot hurt himself again!" chuckled one of the feminine figures.

"He never was good at making portals...It makes one wonder if he's really our brother, doesn't it Opal?" laughed a slightly lower pitched feminine voice.

"Screw you both! I can't teleport well when I can't see where the hell I'm going!" snapped Peridot.

"I apologize for the lack of light, Master Peridot. Allow me to remedy that." said one of the manlier voices.

The man that spoke snapped his fingers and the lights near the throne flickered on.

"Ah! Much better.."muttered one of the youthful sounding figures standing to the left of the Beryl's old throne.

The man that spoke had on purple light armor and short slightly spiky black hair. The young man's pale gray eyes could pierce through the hearts of many a woman. He was only five foot three at most and had a slender body type. The youth was pale and his skin was fair. From his thin black eyebrows to his short slightly pointy nose, the young man was the epitome of Bishounen.

The young man surveyed the surroundings for a moment before he turned his gaze to the large muscular man next to him.

"Isn't much left is there, Sardonyx?"

The man he called Sardonyx was a six foot tall behemoth of a man in heavy purple armor. The man's whole body was covered in armor save for his head. His short brown hair was styled like the man next to him. A long deep scar went down from under his right useless eye down to the bottom of his jaw. He could see with the black left eye. A trimmed chestnut brown goatee grew under his cleft chin.

Sardonyx shook his head as he too scanned his surroundings.

"You're not kidding Topaz. The place is in poor shape. It's a wonder it hasn't collapsed in on itself."

"If it's such poor shape can't we go someplace else?" muttered one of the men to the far right of the room next to a broken column.

Sardonyx and Topaz turned their gaze at their companion.

The man was not as tall as Sardonyx but he was at least four inches taller then Topaz. His jet black hair was slightly long and unkempt. From his unshaven face to the slight wrinkles on his face most humans would guess this man to be in his thirties. Some women would have found the rugged fellow handsome if it weren't for his hooked nose. He was a toned like Topaz but his frame was less slender. His medium armor was olive green and covered his whole body save for his hands and head. "If this is where Mother wishes to stay then this is where we shall stay, Peridot." snarled Sardonyx.

Peridot grumbled as he sat down on the floor and rubbed his poor foot. He heard a pair of foot steps come toward him. He didn't look up until two sets of armored feet came into his view. His eyes shot up and a scowl appeared on his face.

"What to you two want?!"

The pair were twins. One of them was a boy, the other a girl. They looked so alike that the boy had to put his hair in a pony tail so everyone could tell them apart. They both had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The pair were pale and had fair complexions. From their heart shaped red lips to their short nose the two were the pinnacle of beauty. Both of them wore the same light blue colored light armor. The black embroidered belt that wrapped around the pair's slender waists had a spiked whip attached to them.

The male twin snickered and turned to speak to his female counterpart.

"Hey, Opal. I think Peridot is afraid of a cave-in."

She chuckled.

"I think you're right Agate. I sure would hate to have his poor portal making skills if I needed to escape.."

Peridot left eye twitched in anger. He hated the twins. He didn't care if they were his cousins or not. They always picked on him ever since they came out of their mother's womb. He said nothing as he knew it would get him nowhere. His mother would always side with them over him. No matter the context. His eyes fell on Beryl's throne. Peridot's mother had already sat herself on the throne.

His mother was beautiful and youthful looking despite her age. Her black shoulder length hair swayed as she moved her head. Grey bags had formed under her purple eyes. Her nose like her mouth was small. Unlike Peridot and the others she didn't wear armor. She wore a long white gown with pearls embroidering the sleeves. The gown didn't cover her cleavage much. Peridot winced every time she bent down for fear that she might pop out of her dress. She didn't have any shoes to cover her small dainty feet.

Peridot's mother placed her head in her hands.

"My boy..my poor, poor boy.." she cried.

Peridot sighed in annoyance.

"We all miss my younger brother Heliot, but don't you think it's time to move past it. I mean it's been..What? More then thousand years ago?!"

His mother removed her hands from her head. She gave her son a venomous stare.

"I will not move on! I cannot! If it weren't for..that witch Serenity my son would be.."

She balled her left hand into a fist and banged the throne's armrest.

"Heliot would be the king of Saturn! Only he could succeed me!"

Peridot's left eye again twitched. He was more then slightly insulted that his mother thought his dead younger brother would be a better choice for ruler then him. In fact it pissed him off, but the hell was he going to say to her. His mother was related to the queen of the Saturn kingdom and a master of destruction magic. If she wanted to she could erase him from existence. Peridot loved but feared his mother. Just as he feared his cousin Sailor Saturn. He heard tales from off-earth Youma about her, and he wanted no quarrel with her.

Footsteps echoed in the hall as the only unidentified figure in the room walked over to Peridot's mother's side. The figure was a man in his early twenties with short blonde cropped hair. He didn't wear armor like most of the others, instead he wore a gray military uniform with red trim and boots. His uniform was a little tattered and pieces of clear crystal fragments were stuck on his shoulders.

"Do not fret, Lady Garnet. If everything goes to plan, your son will back in your arms and your kingdom restored.." he said as he placed his white gloved hands on Peridot's mother's right hand.

Garnet took the man's hand and smiled.

"Yes..soon my son will be at my side..I knew I could trust you..Jadeite."

Jadeite bowed his head as he backed away from the throne.

"My lady, I should be thanking you. For if it wasn't for you I would still be trapped in Eternal Sleep.."

Peridot shot a glare at Jadeite. He hated that man. Hell he hated everyone in the room. Because of them his mother wasn't attempting to move forward. All these fools were doing was filling her up with false hope and promises. There was no way to bring her son back. Not even with the Silver Crystal. It has been too long ago. He hated what this whole mess was turning his mother into. He loved her to death. Well, at least Peridot loved the women she was before this. Back when she didn't see him as anything but a failure. There was nothing further he could do except play along with these delusions.

Garnet shifted her gaze toward her nephew Topaz.

"Does Master Satoru know where we are?"

Topaz smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my lady. He and his student Deshi are in route. They told me that they should be at your side by the hour."

Garnet clapped her hands and laughed.

"Good, Good. I must thank Master Satoru when he arrives. It is because of him we know how to bring Heliot back from the dead.."

Everyone in the room cheered a hurray for Satoru. Everyone but Peridot. His mind was elsewhere. He didn't trust Satoru. Especially since he won't tell anyone but his mother his plan. He wasn't the type of person to follow anyone blindly like most of his family. After hearing stories about Wiseman and Diamond he was especially cautious of men like Jadeite and Satoru. What was their aim in reviving a dead child? The hell did they have to gain from it? Peridot sighed in frustration. He had no definitive proof against them so he could do nothing. He would play along...for now.

Garnet leaned her back against the throne.

"Soon, my son will be back where he belongs and then we the true Kingdom of Saturn will return. With my son as king!"

"Hail to the king of Saturn!" shouted everyone in the room.

Garnet laughed.

"Now..I have work for all of you. Are you ready for your assignments?"

Topaz, Sardonyx, Lapis, Lazuli and Jadeite bowed to Lady Garnet.

"Yes, I hear and obey!" they shouted.

Peridot slowly stood up and bowed as well.

"I hear and obey.." he grumbled.

"According to Master Satoru we will need a lot of energy to complete the ritual. Jadeite, Opal, and Agate I need all of you to go out and gather as much energy from the humans as you can." said Lady Garnet.

The three bowed low.

"As you command, my lady." they said.

Peridot chuckled to himself.

'_Yes, send Jadeite to gather energy..I hear he's really good at that. He's so good he gets his ass kicked every time by fourteen year old girls in sailor fuku_.' he thought.

Granted he was aware that those girls were the most powerful warriors in the universe but one had to admit to the absurdity of that concept.

Garnet turned her attention to Topaz.

"Topaz, I want you and Peridot to go around Tokyo and look for my son's host."

Peridot gave his mother a perplexed look.

"H-Host?! B-But he died before the Moon Kingdom fell?! How can he have a host?"

Garnet shot her son a angry glare.

"Satoru told me he has a host somewhere in the city! His sources are never wrong! Are you questioning me?!"

Peridot backed away and shook his head.

"No...mother."

Garnet returned her attention back to Topaz.

"I want the two of you to scour the city of Tokyo for my son's host. Will you accept this assignment?"

Topaz and Peridot bowed.

"Yes, my lady." the shouted.

Sardonyx gave Peridot a dirty look.

"My lady, I don't mean to question..but wouldn't I be better suited to this mission then Peridot?"

Garnet chuckled.

"You would but I need someone competent to guard me."

Peridot left eye again twitched. Another insult thrown at him.

'_It's not mother talking, it's the grief.._' he reminded himself over and over again.

Peridot brought his gaze to his mother's face.

"Will Heliot's..host look like him?"

Garnet shook her head.

"He will not...I know not what he looks like."

Peridot's left eye once again twitched.

'_Then how the hell am I going to find him_?!' he thought.

"M-Mother, there are a lot of children on this planet. How am I going to even attempt this quest if we don't know what he looks like?"asked Peridot as calmly as he possibly could.

Garnet laughed.

"Heliot's host will have the same noble presence as he did. He will enjoy the finer things in life. He should be of higher stock. A prince..or merchant's son perhaps!"

Peridot inwardly groaned.

'_Bullshit...you have no clue where he is or what he looks like! Your just making this up!_'

"I-I shall take your advice to heart, Mother.." said Peridot.

Garnet nodded.

"See that you do. Now away with all of you. We have much to do!"

Everyone save for Sardonyx and Garnet again bowed. With a snap of their fingers Jadeite, Topaz, Opal and Agate created black portals and left. Peridot created a portal of his own. He moved to leave but stopped. He turned to look at his mother.

"I'm going mother. I..Love you.."

"Don't fail me, Peridot..My son's life depends on you." she said.

Peridot opened his mouth to say something else but his mother turned to talk with Sardonyx. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he turned back towards his portal. He walked forward into his portal. Peridot didn't know how strong the drinks on this planet were on this planet, but he was quite sure he was going to need the strongest beverage he could get. He disappeared into the black void leaving his Mother and Sardonyx behind.

If you've read my other stuff, you know I have the nasty habit of starting stuff and not completing it. I'm hoping to remedy that. I'm going to try and write a chapter a week. Please write reviews if you have any criticism or advice to give me. I'm honestly trying to hone my craft in between writing this for fun and my book for serious. Oh! Before I forget! I don't own the character from sailor moon or Dbz. So don't sue me! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The man from Beyond

2

**The Man from Beyond**

It was late at night when Motoki Furuhata closed the Game Center Crown. Light from the stores nearby lightened the darken street as he put his key in the lock. He turned the key to the right until he heard a click. A sigh left his lips as he pulled his key out of the door and placed it back into his pocket. Today had been slow. Customers had been coming less and less as the days went by. He hadn't seen Usagi and her friends come by as often as they used to a year ago. That made him a little sad. He missed seeing his 'little sisters' as he liked calling them. Most of his customers tended to be stuck up children that would complain about the 'dated' arcades they used. Like he could convince his boss to spend the money to get new up to dates ones. His boss was a notorious tightwad. It honestly amazed him when his boss spent the money on the Sailor V games two years ago. However that didn't matter now, it wasn't like lightning was going to strike twice.

Motoki's eyelids drooped a little as he stared at the door to his work. His late night study sessions were starting to catch up to him. He rubbed his eyes. The workload at college was getting larger by the day as well. If it kept growing like it had been the past two weeks, he was going to pass out at work. Motoki yawned as he turned left to leave for his apartment. He needed to get home and go to bed. He took two steps forward when he heard the sound of electricity crackling behind him. The young man turned around to see a bright purple light flickering from the alley a couple feet down from the Center. The sound got louder and louder as the bright light got stronger. Motoki looked nervously around his surroundings to see if anyone else was nearby. Unfortunately he was alone.

"Just my luck.." he muttered as he bit his lower lip.

In past poor Motoki had been the victim of monster attacks on more then one occasion. One of those encounters happened in front of his girlfriend, Reika. Thankfully he'd had Sailor Moon and her friends to save him every single time. He was unfortunately totally alone at the moment, and had no sign that his heroes were nearby. So one could understand his anxiety when he saw a strange purple light from the alley.

Motoki grimaced as he took a few steps back. He really, really didn't want to be here. He wanted to be anywhere but here. His head darted from side to side as he checked for any signs of life nearby. After a few more seconds the sound started to lessen and the light began to fade. The light dimmed lower and lower until it finally disappeared. The electric sound also petered out. The roar of cars a few miles down the road replaced it. Motoki stared intently at the alley. This was usually the part where a monster or an evil effeminate villain would appear. He decided to wait and see if anyone or thing would leave from the alley before he left. The college student waited for a good ten minutes before he turned to leave. He took two steps forward before he shot a glance behind him to double check if there was any movement in the alley. Not a soul emerged from that now dark corridor. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he continued forward.

"That scared me for a moment.." he laughed.

Motoki continued down the street for home. He had things to do back at home. Like sleep and call his girlfriend in England. He had no time to worry about whatever that light was. With a smile on his face, he advanced home in peace.

The sound of footsteps echoed from the alley after Motoki had left. They became louder and louder until a woman with long dark green hair emerged. The young lady wore a strange black sailor fuku and walked with a tall gray staff with a red orb on the top.

The woman turned her head left and then right to see if anyone was nearby. She didn't see a soul which pleased her. The last thing she wanted was for someone to see what she was doing. She twisted her head back to the alley.

"There isn't anyone nearby. You may come out." she said.

More foot steps came from the alley as a man exited and walked past the woman. He looked around at his surroundings. He sighed as he took everything in.

"I'm...back. Everything looks..like it used to. This is unreal!" he muttered.

The man was tall and wore a blue Capsule Corp. baseball cap over his shaved head. A pair of black sunglasses covered his green eyes. He had a moon shaped scar on the bottom of his jaw on the left side of his face. He wore a dirty tan trench-coat and a green t-shirt to cover his muscular body. The man had on a pair of blue jeans with mud stains on the pant legs. His red and white sneakers with red shoe laces was just as muddy as his jeans.

The woman stared at the man for a few moments before she spoke.

"I have done as you have asked and brought you back."

The man nodded.

"That you have. Words cannot express how grateful I am to you Sailor Pluto-"

"I have no need for words and I need gratitude even less. Is this the correct point in time you need to be in?" she snapped.

The man sighed. He wished she would be a little less gruff with him.

"What is the date?"

"May fourth, 1995."

He scowled a little.

"I'm two months away from 'his' Awakening.."

Sailor Pluto folded her arms.

"You told me you wanted to be here early enough for you to find him. If this is too much time we can go back through the Time Gate and-"

The man shook his head.

"No, that's unnecessary. In truth, I need as much time as I can get. I just hope me being here doesn't speed things up or make things ten times worse."

"You being here changes the flow of time. Wither it's worse or not is up to you. It doesn't matter much to me. I've completed my part of the task. All I ask is that you complete yours."

The man brought his gaze to Sailor Pluto and smiled.

"Oh, I'll complete my task don't you worry your pretty head off. I didn't train my ass off for the last ten years just for show."

Pluto nodded and unfolded her arms.

"Good. A lot is riding on your success."

The man chuckled and tipped his baseball cap.

"You don't have to tell me twice..We'll I'm off. See ya later Pluto!"

As he went to leave Pluto walked in front of him and stopped him. The man gave her a perplexed stare.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes. When we left your Master's Island you told me not to use your real name when I brought you back. You were to give me your new name before you left."

The man rubbed his eyes and nodded. He had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Can't have you calling me by my real name in front of people. If people recognize me it'll make what I had to do that much harder..."

He folded his arms in thought. The excitement of coming back in time caused him to forget to make up a name. He honestly wasn't good at this sort of stuff.

"Shit..Why is coming up with name so damn hard.."

He tapped his foot for a couple of moments before he spoke again.

"Just call me Hiroshi Sato.."

Sailor Pluto pursed her lips.

"Hiroshi Sato? Really? That's what your going with? That's the equivalent of the name John Smith in American spy movies.."

Sato gave her an annoyed stare.

"You got a better name?!"

Pluto sighed and shook her head.

"It's not my name. I don't care. You do as you please..."

Sato nodded.

"I will..Is there anything else?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"No.."

"Good! Cause I have a lot to do and not enough time to do it!" said Sato.

He walked around Sailor Pluto heading westward in the direction of the Tsukino residence. He had advanced four steps when Pluto called after him.

"Hiroshi Sato!"

He groaned and turned around to face the Sailor scout of time.

"What?! I thought we where done!"

Pluto had a slight look of concern on her face as she trudged over to him.

"Technically we are but.."

Her jaw hardened a little as she looked up at the Garnet Orb on her staff. She looked conflicted about something. Sato didn't notice and gave her an annoyed stare as he waited for her to continue.

"Take your time..It's not like I'm trying to prevent the end of the world here."

Sailor Pluto gave him a venomous glare.

"Don't you get smart with me boy! I'm the reason your here! I could have left you on that damn island of yours!"

Sato backed away with his palms out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gruff.."

Sailor Pluto's face softened. She sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration. Loosing her temper wasn't her intention, but this boy sure knew how to press her buttons.

"No..I should apologize. I shouldn't have snapped.."

"Naw, you're fine. I was getting pretty snippy. My time with my Master has made me forget how to interact with people. When the only person you can chat with is a old man and a giant turtle you forget a lot of things."

Pluto scoffed. She had forgotten about the turtle. It was a shocking sight to see a talking turtle. She jumped a good ten feet when he ask her what she wanted. Honestly that turtle was lucky Sato was there. She thought it was a Youma for a moment and almost Dead Screamed it. The scout shook the memory of the turtle out of her head and continued speaking.

"I'll accept your apology if you will accept mine.."

Sato smiled.

"I do. So what did you want to tell me?"

Pluto's left eye twitched a little. She had almost forgotten about she wanted to tell him. Part of her honestly hoped that she would have forgotten. She had information for him that while wasn't important to his mission, was important for him personally. Pluto sighed.

"You know about some of my abilities as the guardian of time, correct?"

Sato nodded.

"Yeah, you told me that you can see-"

"Variables...Time isn't a straight line. It's a path with many different roads going many different directions depending on what happens when."

Sato again nodded.

"Like if I decide to help someone when he's getting mugged or leave him for the police? Depending on my decision time follows in the direction of the road I've taken."

"Precisely. I can see all the variables, and possible variables going forward..."

"Yeah, you told me all this on the way here. What's that got to due with all of this?" asked Sato.

"I've seen every action and possible action you have and will take..and in every single one of those futures...you die.."

Sato said nothing. Sailor Pluto waited a couple of moments for him to say something but he remained silent. She decided to repeat what she said just encase he didn't hear or understand her.

"No matter what action you take, or don't take. You die.."

"Is there a future where I succeed?" asked Sato.

Sailor Pluto was silent for a moment or two before she spoke again.

"There is.."

A smile came across Sato's face.

"Then all is well."

He again turned to leave but Pluto stopped him by grabbing his arm. She was more then a little surprised by the young man's reaction. Most people who hear of their impending death didn't act like that. They'd panic or say she was full of shit. Anything but say all is well.

"All is well?! I just told you that your going to die?!"

Sato's smiled faded.

"You've seen the future..Specifically the future I live in...You know what I've had to endure to survive. Pluto you've seen all the pain and death I've seen. In that future I loose everyone that ever meant anything to me..If I can prevent that from happening..then it's all worth it."

Pluto stared at him blankly for a moment. She wasn't expecting that answer from him. She thought the man was a brainless, immature oaf.

"I see...Are you sure about that?"

Sato nodded.

"Yes. More then I've been about a lot of things."

Sailor Pluto sighed and released her grip on his arm.

"Then off you go, Hiroshi Sato. I will bother you no more."

A slight grin appeared on Sato's face.

"Don't be so down, Pluto! Your gonna see me by the end of this! Hell you might even fall in love me if I beat your variables!"

Pluto cocked her left eyebrow.

"I sincerely doubt that.."

Sato chuckled.

"Lighten up! You're gonna see me again. I just now it!"

Sailor Pluto.

"Honestly I sincerely hope I don't. For a split second I though you more noble in heart then you actually were. I will not make that mistake again. I must leave you. Good night."

Before Sato could say anything more Sailor Pluto spun around and went back toward the alley they left out of. He laughed and waved goodbye to her.

"Whatever you say, Pluto! I bet the next time we meet your gonna fall for me like a sack of potatoes!"

Pluto scoffed as she disappeared into the alley.

"Believe what you will..It's not like it's actually going to happen!" She shouted.

The sound of electricity cracking returned and a bright purple light shone from the alley. Sato chuckled as he turned towards the road he was walking earlier. He continued forward not paying attention as the light in the alley behind him brightened and then faded away. His smile faded as he thought of what he had to do. He had to find the 'host' of the man who destroyed his world. He had to find that boy before Sailor Moon and Lady Garnet of Saturn find him. If they get their hands on him all is lost. He had to..kill him. If he did that every horrible thing that monster was going to do would be negated. Everyone would be safe. He had to do it. Wither it damned his soul in hell or not. He was going to save everyone.

He continued forward down the street. He knew what he had to do, and he didn't have much time to do it. Hiroshi Sato had a lot of ground to cover. It was time to get started.


	3. Chapter 3: A Child Who has Everything?

3

**A Child Who Has Everything? **

"Ahhh! Late! Late! Late!" screamed Usagi from her room.

Ikuko Tsukino sighed. Her daughter was almost always late going to school. The thirty-eight year old quickly grabbed the bento box she had made her daughter earlier from the kitchen. She placed it on the dinning room table so she could hopefully give it to her on the way out. Mrs. Tsukino sat down and waited for her sixteen year old child. She could hear Usagi's footsteps as she ran frantically from one side of the room to the other.

"No! No! No! No! I set my alarm this time!" cried Usagi.

Again Mrs. Tsukino sighted. She had reminded her to set her alarm last night. Usagi told her mother that she would do it before she went to bed. Obviously she forgot.

'_What is it going to take to get that young lady to manage her time?_' she thought as she drummed her fingers on the table.

When she heard footsteps rushing down from upstairs, Mrs. Tsukino stood up with the bento in hand. Usagi sailed down the stairs.

"Late! Late! Late!" she squealed over and over down each step.

Her mother held out her bento box. Usagi quickly snatched the box and sped out the door.

"Love you mom! Bye!" she shouted before the front door closed behind her.

Mrs. Tsukino shook her head. She honestly wished her daughter would follow her younger brother Shingo's example and at least try to get up early. As she thought of ways to get Usagi up and moving at a decent time, it then occurred to her how fruitless that would be. Her daughter was sixteen going on seventeen. In a year and a half she was going to be an adult, which means she would have to take care of herself. She shook that unpleasant thought out of her head as she went for the kitchen. She had dishes to do and groceries to pickup. There was no time for such thoughts.

"Ahhh! Mr. Ando is going to be soo mad with me if I don't hurry!" squealed Usagi as she ran down the street.

The young girl didn't have a good rapport with her new high school teacher. Her teacher, Mr Ando wasn't as nice as her junior high teacher Ms. Sakurada. He screamed louder and gave her far harsher penalties for being late to class. Usagi was still sore from the fifteen laps he made her do around the school's track. She sprinted down the block in a panic until she bumped into someone. The young lady fell backwards onto the concrete ground.

"OW!" She cried as she rubbed her sore bottom.

The person she bumped into offered a hand to help her up.

"Jeez, kid. You came out of nowhere! You gotta be careful!" said a deep male voice.

Usagi looked up. In front of her was a tall, muscular man wearing a dirty trench-coat and a blue baseball cap with an unfamiliar logo. Her mouth dropped a little bit as she admire the young man's physique. The last time she saw pecs that big was when she was battling one of Jadeite's Youma at a local gym. The tall man wiggled the fingers of his outstretched hand to get her attention. Usagi blushed and quickly grasped his hand. He pulled her back up to her feet with one swift pull. She quickly bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

The tall man laughed.

"Your fine, kiddo. You look like you were in a bit of a mad dash."

Usagi's eyes widened. For a brief moment she had forgotten she was late to class. A loud scream escaped her lips. The sudden sound startled the man and almost made him fall backwards.

"Ahh! What?! What did I do?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry! I'm late for class! I got to go!" squeaked Usagi.

She went to run around the tall man in front of her but he blocked her.

"M-Mister! I got to get around you!" she exclaimed.

The man laughed and pointed to the ground.

"Are you going to leave that behind?" he asked.

Usagi looked down to see her bento box was laying on the ground next to where she fell. She quickly snatched it up.

"T-Thank you, mister!" she exclaimed before she sprinted around him.

The tall man laughed as he watched her sprint away.

"Nothing changes around here." he muttered to himself.

The man turned his gaze and looked at his surroundings. It had been a long time since Hiroshi Sato had been around this neighborhood. Part of him wanted to look around for nostalgia's sake, but he knew he didn't have time. For all he knew that little meeting in between him and the girl may have sped his enemy's Awakening up. Pluto did warn him that time was funky that way. Well, she used more technical jargon when she explained it but it meant the same thing. Hiroshi looked at the time on his watch. It was ten minutes past eight. He would have to wait until about three until he can start scouring schools for the host. He took a long deep breath and sighed happily. That meant he had a good long while to fool around a bit before he had to begin his search.

'_There's no harm in looking around the area if there's a school nearby_.' he thought.

It had been awhile since he had seen Tokyo tower. He wandered off in that direction.

Usagi didn't make it to class on time. She was late by about four or five minutes to her teacher's chagrin. He decided to make her stand outside the classroom while he did his lecture. The young girl sighed sadly. She had tried her best to get there on time. She had set her clock and everything.

'_Why does it always turn out like this_?' she thought.

She looked outside the window of the hall. It was hard for her to believe that she was sixteen. With all the enemies she fought as Sailor Moon and her quiet time with Mamoru time felt like it was just flying by. Before she knew it she'd become the Neo-Queen Serenity with her boyfriend at her side as King. Everything was starting to fall in place. While part of that excited her, it also terrified her. The fear of failure crept it's ugly head. If she failed it wouldn't be just her that suffered, all of her friends would as well.

"Usagi-chan." someone whispered someone to her left.

She blinked and turned to where the voice was coming from. A smile came on her face as she saw her friend Naru walked over to her. The two were no longer in the same class anymore. Usagi was assigned to class A-4, while she and her boyfriend, Umino were in class A-2. She waved.

"Naru-chan! Good morning! What are you doing out of class?"

Her friend smiled.

"On my way to the restroom. I see your late to class again."

Usagi sighed.

"Yeah.."

Naru giggled.

"Somethings never change, huh?"

Usagi pouted a little.

"It's not fair! I set my alarm and everything."

"Ha, when has that ever stopped you from sleeping before?"

Usagi hung her head.

"I still tried..."

Naru patted her friend's back.

"Don't be like that. Come on, cheer up! Besides I have something fun to tell you."

Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Oooh! What? What? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Umino-kun saw a knight wandering around the park last night!"

Usagi's eyes widened.

"EHHH?! Nooo way?! Was he handsome?"

Naru shook her head.

"I didn't see him, Umino did. I have no clue what he looks like. All I know is he had on green armor and was wandering around by himself."

"Ohhhh, mysterious. I wonder why he was by himself..Maybe he's a prince from a faraway land searching far and wide for his one true love! Or something like that.."

Naru scoffed.

"Get real. He's probably either some weird anime otaku or one of the Super Sentai performers practicing for the show.."

Usagi sighed.

"Aww, I like my version better..."

Naru snickered.

"I bet you do! You always had your eyes in the clouds."

"Yeah, it's becoming a problem..I bumped into a guy on the way here."

"You bump into people all the time, Usagi-Chan. Did you at least apologize?" asked Naru.

"Yeah, but it's funny.."

Naru tilted her head to the side.

"What is?"

"I feel like I've seen that man before..."

Naru shrugged.

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, and muscular. He also wore a trench-coat, green shirt and a blue baseball cap. I think it had English words written on it." said Usagi.

"Huh? Do you know what the cap said?"

"Capsule Corp. Have you heard of that?"

Naru shook her head.

"No..that's weird.."

The door to Usagi's classroom suddenly opened and a large balding man exited out of it. Naru quickly sprinted off before the man got a good look at her. He then folded his arms and glared at Usagi.

"Tsukino-san, I don't believe I sent you out of my class to talk did I?"

The young girl gulped and shook her head.

"N-No, Ando-Sensei."

Mr. Ando took a long deep breath before he spoke again.

"It seems you need a little more discipline. You will run five laps around the school after your last period."

"B-But-"

Mr. Ando went back inside his classroom before Usagi could finish talking. She hung her head and whimpered a little. This was not the start of a great day.

"Same noble presence he had...What kind of bullshit answer is that? How the hell am I supposed to find one child in a city this damn big!" mutter Peridot as he wandered around the park.

He tried to ignore the stares from the people he passed by but that became more an more difficult as the day went on. Peridot wasn't proficient at most magics like his cousins were. He couldn't figure out how to make a new set of clothes just appear out of thin air. He barely knew how to throw a ball of lightning but what did one expect. The tutors his mother sent to teach him left him in the middle of their instruction when his little brother Heliot was born. He had to teach himself the little magic he did know.

He cursed under his breath as he saw a group of tourist from London wander towards him. They tried to take a couple of pictures but he ran off before they could get a good shot. Last thing he wanted to do was to advertise where he was to the whole world.

'_Says the man walking around like a jackass in olive green body armor. Yeah, your really stealthy. In fact, you're King of Stealth!_' he mused.

He wandered over to one of the park benches in front of the soccer field. The young knight scanned the area for children but he saw none. He growled.

'_This is pointless. I could be doing much more productive things then this! I could come up with a great plan for gathering energy for the ritual._'

He sat down leaned his back against the park bench. He looked up at the sky. Despite the poor mood he was in he had to admit it was a beautiful day outside. The azure sky was clear, and the sun was shining. He could hear the chirping of birds in the tree's behind his bench. The green knight closed his eyes and breathed as wind blew his hair to the east. The smell of flowers rushed past his nose and he could hear the whine of the trees as the wind made them tilt. For the first time in a long while he smiled.

His planet used to be like this. He and his younger cousin Sailor Saturn used to play in the family pond back when their parents got along. He even remembered throwing her into the pond one time. Bless me was she upset, but boy did she get even with him later. Itching powder in his favorite boots was hell for the next couple of days. He smiled when those memories popped up. They were the few good memories he had growing up.

'_Everything was fine until Heliot..died._' he thought.

He opened his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to remember that day. It was too painful. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. What need did he have to dwell on such things? It's not like it mattered now. He had a job to do and not a lot of time to do it. At least if he wanted to do it before Topaz.

'_Damn, I'm tired.._'

Peridot hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He got lost in the park trying to find the child with his dead brother's 'noble presence'. Anytime he found a great place to sleep a police officer shooed him away.

"Don't need anymore bums lazing about.." they'd tell him.

'_Who the hell's a bum_?' he thought as he yawned.

The knight felt something hit his foot. He looked down to see a small soccer ball. He gave it a curious look before he picked it up.

"The hell is this?" he muttered as he took a better look at it.

"HEY! MISTER!" yelled someone from field.

Peridot looked up to see a couple of young boys standing on the field looking at him. His eye's widened in surprise.

'_When the hell did they get here_?' he thought.

One of the boys motioned for him to throw the ball to him.

"Hey, Mister. Can we have our ball back?"

Peridot looked at the ball and then back at the boys. A slight grin came on his face.

'_Looks like I finally found some children. I don't sense my brother's 'noble presence' off of any of these boys but maybe they can direct me to someone who does._'

He stood up with the ball in hand.

"Good day, Children! Is this your ball?"

One of the boys gave him an annoyed stare.

"Yeaaahhh! That's why were asking for it back. Do you got a hearing problem?"

Peridot's left eye twitched slightly.

'_Mouthy little bastard.._' he thought.

The knight kept his grin as he tossed the ball up and down.

"I'll give you the ball back..on one condition."

The children groaned.

"What? Whaddya want old man?" asked the same rude little boy.

Peridot's left eye twitched a little more. It took all he could to restrain his desire to throttle the boy.

"Do any of you know of any affluent children in the area?"

The children gave each other confused looks.

"Affluent? What's he mean by that?" asked one of the children.

"I dunno." shrugged the rude child.

Peridot sighed in frustration. He realized he may have to simplify his question.

"Is there a boy or girl that gets everything he wants from his mommy and daddy."

An 'Ahhhh!' came out of the children's mouths as they nodded.

"Oh! He must be talking about Fujiwara-san!" exclaimed one of the boys.

Peridot's smile widened.

"Yes! That's exactly who I'm talking about. Do you know where he lives?"

The rude boy folded his arms.

"Why should we tell you?"

Peridot's left eye began to twitch again.

"Because I'm asking nicely?"

The boy shook his head.

"You look like a weirdo. I think I better tell my mommy about you."

Peridot's eyes widened. He really didn't need to draw any more attention to himself.

"WOAH! Wait there is no need for that! There is a perfectly good explanation for this!"

"Really and what is that?"

Peridot smiled sheepishly.

'Shit! He called my bluff!' he thought.

The knight tried to quickly think of a good reason before this boy ran to his mother or worse the police. He had already had enough run ins with them today.

"I'm supposed to be at his place.."

"For what?" asked the rude boy.

"For..a party?"

"What kind of party?"

"Uhhh...Birthday?"

The boys stared at him silence. Sweat ran down the knight's face as he waited for their response. Inwardly he began to kick himself for not thinking of a better lie. He could imagine his mother chastising him for his failure as well as claims that her dead son could have done better.

"Awww...Fujiwara-san's having a birthday party and we're not invited."groaned one of the children.

The rude boy snorted.

"Yeah, well who wants to go to his stupid party anyway."

Peridot sighed with relief. Thankfully the children bought his little ruse and he wasn't going to have to run away from the police.

"So where does this Fujiwara live?"

"He lives in those big houses down past the school." said one of the children.

"Uhhh.. where is that from here?" he asked.

The rude boy gave him directions before again asking for his ball. The knight lightly tossed it to him and left. He had a definitive lead on where to go. All he had to do was go take a look at the boy and see if he was who his mother was looking for. The knight whistled a little as he walked past a group picnic tables.

'_Maybe today isn't going to be so bad after all_.' he thought.

He walked a few more feet away from another park bench when he felt someone grab his arm. Before he could react his assailant pulled him toward the park bench he was about to pass. He struggled a little but it was to no avail. Peridot's left arm was brought to the bench and he heard a clicking sound as something was placed on his wrist. His assailant released his arm. Peridot went to make a run for it but his left arm pulled him back. He turned to see that he was handcuffed to the bench.

"Shit! What the hell?!" he shouted.

He looked up to see his assailant. It was a police officer. He groaned and cursed his luck. The first lead he receives and he gets busted. He gave the officer a nervous grin.

"Hey, officer. What seems to be the problem here?"

"I saw you talking to some unattended children in the middle of the park. I also hear you asking for directions to a child called Fujiwara's house."

Peridot gave the officer a nervous glance.

"I know this probably looks really bad, but I have a good reason. You see I'm an...entertainer. I got lost here in the park trying to find this kids place and-"

"Bullshit. That's not why your going to Fujiwara's house!" snapped the officer.

Periot stuttered a little as he tried to think of another lie to tell this man to get out of jail.

"I...Well..."

The officer chuckled.

"I know the real reason your going over there."

The police officer tipped his hat up so Peridot could see his face.

"You want to take him to Lady Garnet."

The green knight scowled. He recognized the police officer.

"DAMN YOU TOPAZ! You almost gave me heart attack!"

"It's you own fault for not making yourself a proper disguise." mused Topaz.

Peridot scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. You've made your point, now get these cuffs off me."

Topaz again chuckled.

"Why would I do that?"

Peridot glared at him.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Topaz took a stepped away from his cousin.

"Why let you go when I can go grab the child myself?"

Peridot tried to lunge at Topaz but he was too far away from him to reach. His cousin laughed as he walked backwards a few more steps.

"Have fun! I'll let your mother know you tried your best. Bye!"

Topaz snapped his fingers and a black portal appeared behind him. He jumped inside and both he and the portal disappeared. Peridot screamed curses at his cousin for a good ten minutes before he slumped down on the bench. He rubbed his eyes as he laid down.

"And today was just starting to get good.." he moaned.

Author's note: I want to thank everyone for reading my work. I've noticed a few of you have read this once or twice. I hope that you feel inspired to review as well. As I said in chapter one, I want to get better. So Any criticism would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4: First encounters

4

**First Encounters **

"..So I told your mother, that's not a kappa that's my husband! Hahaha! Isn't that funny!" snorted Mrs. Fujiwara.

Ami Mizuno smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yes, that's quite funny.."

The blue haired young lady's eyes darted around the ballroom of the Moonlight Hotel for an way out of this drunken conversation. A social gathering of the cities elite were gathered here. They stood inside talking around and eating the well prepared food laid out on white tables littered about the whole room. Men in fine pressed suites walked the floors with various small appetizers and glasses of champagne. A small orchestra played on the small stage on the right side of the room in front of a glass window overlooking the city street below. Security stood in front of the two entrances to the north and south. The only friendly face to the young Ami Mizuno was her plus one to the event, Makoto Kino, who was standing right next to her. She sighed quietly to herself when she couldn't find an exit from this conversation.

Ami didn't wish to be here. She would rather be at home studying for next week's lesson. The only reason she was here was of her mother. Doctor Mizuno was a good friend of Mrs. Fujiwara and had been invited to this event celebrating her friend's husband's new land deal in Osaka. She of course couldn't make it because of her obligations to the hospital. So, she asked her daughter to go in her stead and wish her friend well. Ami didn't mind but she wasn't a fan of Mrs. Fujiwara. Especially when she's had a few drinks. The saving grace was that the invitation allowed her to bring her friend Makoto with her.

"So, how is your mother doing, dear? I haven't seen her in so long!" asked Mrs. Fujiwara.

"She's doing fine, miss." said Ami with a smile.

Mrs. Fujiwara took a sip of the champagne in her hand.

"Your mother works herself to death. She's a real workaholic. If she's not careful she'll die a young woman!"

Ami chuckled a little.

"She's always been that way.."

"That she has.."

Ami shot a glance over at Makoto. Her friend was looking around the room for an polite way for them to be excused. She didn't want to be here anymore then Ami did. The only reason she went was to keep her friend company. It was atmosphere was far too stuffy for their taste. The hotel's guest also left much to be desired. The pair received dirty glances when they passed by the front gate. Apparently a forest green strapless dress and a aquamarine blue frill dress were not considered fashionable. Makoto fidgeted from side to side before she brought her gaze back to Ami.

"So, You've known Ami's mother since she was a little girl, huh?"asked Makoto.

Coming up with small talk was starting to become an issue for her. Especially with a woman like Mrs. Fujiwara, who had maids, butlers and cooks do everything for her. Thankfully the older woman was too buzzed from the liqueur in her hand to notice.

"Yes, I've known her since elementary school!" she giggled as she took another sip of her drink.

Mrs. Fujiwara swayed from side to side.

"In fact we where the same age as my son when we first met.."

"How old is your son, again?" asked Makoto.

The older lady had told them earlier but the tall brunette hadn't been paying attention. She was too focused on her surroundings to listen. The room looked like one of those ballrooms in those Disney films from America. It even had a fancy glass chandelier on the ceiling. Mrs. Fujiwara giggled a little.

"My son is seven, he's going to be eight next month..Isn't that right sweetie?" she asked as she turned her head to the right.

Her smile faded when she saw that no one was next to her. She sighed in irritably.

"That boy never stays still..." she muttered.

Mrs. Fujiwara's son, Toshio had been standing at his mother's side when Ami and Makoto entered the ballroom. He was a cute kid with blonde hair and brown eyes. His mother had a him wear a nice tailored white suite with a red rose in his right pocket. It seemed he had found an escape route before Ami did. He looked so bored when the two girls arrived. He almost drifted to sleep once or twice as his mother told them stories. Ami scanned the room to see if he had ducked away somewhere close. Unfortunately she didn't see the young blonde anywhere.

'_He must have gone to the restroom.._' she thought.

A thought suddenly hit her and she smiled. She had just found an exit.

"Mrs. Fujiwara, your son may have gone to the restroom. If you wish, Makoto and I can go retrieve him for you?"

"Hmmm..I don't want him getting lost, or bugging any of the hotel's guests. Would you mind?" asked Mrs. Fujiwara.

A smile came across Makoto's face.

"No! Not at all. We'll be right back!"

The two excused themselves and walked towards the southern exit. A happy sigh escaped Makoto's lips the moment they were far enough way from the older woman to speak freely.

"Thank god, If I had to hear another story about her and her husband.." she muttered.

Ami nodded as a gently smile came across her lips.

"Fujiwara-san does tend to ramble on after a couple drinks.."

"Yeah she does. Let's take our time finding Toshio-kun. I need a break."

Ami giggled.

"If you wish, I forgot to thank you for coming with me, Makoto-chan."

Makoto waved it off.

"I don't mind, you would have done the same for me. Besides it's not like I had anything else to do."

Ami again giggled as the pair neared the two security guards standing near the south exit. The guards eyed the two ladies as they stopped two feet away from them. One of the guards walked over to them.

"Can I help you two?" he asked.

"Yes, Did Toshio Fujiwara pass by here? His mother was asking for him.."

The guard nodded.

"Yeah, He said he needed to use the restroom. He refused to let us accompany him."

"I see...Could you point us in the direction of the restrooms?" asked Makoto.

"We have two on this floor. If you take the left corridor down and pass a few hallways you should find a sign to take you right to it. The other one is a bit closer. All you have to do is take the right corridor down."

"Looks like we better split up." said Makoto.

Ami nodded at her friend. She gave a quick bow to the guard.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"Not a problem." he said as he opened the exit for the pair.

The hall had yellow walls with fancy candle shaped lamps. Expensive painting and sculptures hung from the walls in between the each hotel room door. There were only two paths outside the door, one going left and the other heading right. Makoto pointed to the left path.

"I'll go this way if that's alright with you."

Ami nodded and watched her friend shuffle away. She turned to leave for her path but was called over by the guard. Her blue eyes peered at the tall guard.

"Y-Yes, Is anything the matter?" she asked.

"Not really, I just want to ask you a favor." said the guard.

"Well, depending on what it is.."

"Could you keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious person wandering the halls.."

Ami tilted her head to the right.

"Suspicious person? Have there been any threats or-"

"No! No! Nothing like that. One of my co-workers saw a bum with a blue baseball cap and a green t-shirt wandering the hall for food. If you see him just let one of us know."

Ami nodded.

"I'll keep my eyes out for him."

The guard thanked her before he went back inside the ballroom and shut the door behind him. Ami walked slowly down the right path. Her eyes gazed at the walls and ceiling for any sign telling her which way the restrooms were. The room number's 105 to 115 passed her gaze as she kept going down the hall. The path curved a little to the left before she saw a restroom sign next to two doors. Ami sighed as she shuffled over to the men's restroom.

'_Hopefully he didn't fall asleep in there. It would be really awkward if I had to go and get him._' he thought.

She rapped the door lightly.

"Ummm...Toshio-san. Are you in there?" she asked.

Silence was her only answer. She waited a good two minutes before she rapped the door again.

"Toshio, your mother is looking for you and-"

A loud crash coming from further down the hallway interrupted her. She jumped and brought her gaze over to the sound. She saw nothing. Her gaze went to the corridor leading leftward a little ways away. An blue ceramic ball rolled out from the corridor and hit the wall on the other side. Ami glanced at it curiously wondering where it came from.

"L-Let me GO!" screamed a high pitched voice.

Ami's eye's widened. That was Toshio's voice and it was coming from the corridor. She sprinted down the hall with her transformation pen and communicator in hand. You never know when an enemy would pop up. She swiftly took a left down the corridor. Not too far from her location she saw Toshio being dragged by a man in a policeman's uniform by the arm kicking and screaming. A broken vase lay on the ground in-between them.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" screamed the boy as he tried to kick the policeman.

He adeptly dodged the blow and grabbed the boy's leg. A sour look came upon the policeman's face as he tried to drag the boy down the hall to a western corridor.

"Don't mess with me today, boy! It's been hell trying to track your ass down! You know how many times I got lost trying to get here?! Be a good boy and shut the hell up!" he snapped.

Ami's kept her hand on her items as she sprinted towards them.

"Hey! Leave that boy alone!" she shouted.

The Policeman's eyes shot up to the end of the hall. His eyes widened when he saw the young girl running towards her.

"Shit! Damn kid made too much noise..so much for getting out of here quietly.."he muttered.

He let go of the boy's leg and lifted that hand into the air. A purple flame appeared from his palm as a grin came across his face.

"Oh, well...Looks like someone's getting barbequed. Sucks to be you, girlie!"

The flame turned into a baseball sized ball of fire and he chucked it at Ami. She instinctively jumped to the left. She narrowly avoiding the attack as it hit the wall at the very end of the hall. The Policeman scowled.

"Damn...Better book it.."

He picked Toshio up by the arm, placed him on his right shoulder and sprinted for the corridor. Ami followed after him. This man was no policeman. Seeing him fling a fireball at her proved that. She pulled her pen close to her mouth.

"Mercury crystal power...MAKE UP!" she shouted.

A blue glow came from the mercury symbol on the pen. The glow surrounded her body. It quickly changed her out of her normal civilian clothes and into her sailor fuku in a matter of seconds. The Policeman briefly turned his head in the middle of the transformation as he ran. He swore when he saw Ami transform into her alternate identity.

"SHIT! Sailor Mercury! Of all the rotten luck! Guess this disguise is useless now!"

He snapped his fingers and a purple glow engulfed his body for a couple of seconds. When it dissipated the man was out of his policeman's outfit and into a royal purple colored armor. He shot another fireball at Sailor Mercury as he turned the corner down another hall. She again dodged it and followed her new enemy. The Sailor scout tapped a couple buttons on her communicator.

'_Please, Makoto...please pick up!' _thought herself.

After a few seconds, her friend's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ami-chan, Have you found- Whoa! You've transformed! What's going on?!"

"Toshio has been kidnapped by a man in purple armor! I've just passed room 141, and am in need of back up!" said Mercury.

"I gotcha ya! I'm on the way!" said Makoto before she quickly turned her communicator off.

Sailor Mercury went to dial the rest of her friends when the man in Purple flung another fireball in her direction. It hit her communicator out of her hand and onto the floor behind her. It melted into a pinkish-red goo.

"If you think I'm letting you bring more you friends after me, you're outta your mind!" sneered the man in purple as he turned down another hallway to the right.

Mercury picked up her speed and followed behind him. A smile came on her face when she looked down at the end of the hall. There were no more hallways or corridors for him to run to. She had him trapped. The man swore as his speed started to slow. He ran until he got to the very end of the hall and spun around to look at his pursuer. He pulled the boy to his feet. He created another fireball.

"Stop! Or the boy get's burned!" he snapped.

Mercury immediately stopped in her tracks. She glared at the man in purple. The man breathed hard as he kept his gaze on the blue haired warrior in front of him.

"Alright, back away slowly and let me pass."

Mercury shook her head.

"I don't know who you are but I'm not going to let you take Toshio away from his mother!"

The Man in Purple gave her a surprised look.

"You don't know who I am?! Are you serious?! I was with you when Queen Serenity selected you to be Sailor Mercury!"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Mercury.

The man in Purple stared at her for a moment or two before a high pitched laugh escaped his lips.

"Of course..I forgot! You were reincarnated..You don't remember everything about your past life, do you...Princess?"

The Sailor scout's eyes widened a little.

'_How does he know that?! Was he part of the Moon Kingdom_?' she wondered.

"Who are you?!" she asked.

The man in Purple grinned.

"Captain Topaz of the Kingdom of Saturn."

That name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it. She took a couple of steps forward.

"Please, Captain Topaz. If we were friends in the past, please let the boy go. If you need help, Princess Serenity and I could-"

Topaz snorted.

"Rather presumptuous of you to think we were friends. I neither want or need the help of your spoiled little princess and I'm afraid I cannot comply to your request. The boy comes with me to Queen Garnet, the true queen of Saturn."

Topaz flung his head back and laughed.

"I was told you were the brains of the Sailor Senshi. Your group must be made up of fools if your the smartest person they have."

"I am no fool, Topaz. Give Toshio up! My friends are on the way! You will be surrounded!" stated Sailor Mercury.

Topaz snorted as the flame in his hand disappeared.

"You are a fool...If you think I came on my own."

The Captain snapped his fingers and whistled.

"Zaebos! Come here boy! Daddy's got you dinner!"

The sound of movement came from room 175 to Topaz's left. The sailor scout could hear a sound of someone pound on the door. Boom! Boom! Boom! The sound got louder and louder until the door burst forward from it's hinges and onto the carpeted floor. The large figure that emerged from inside almost made Sailor Mercury shriek in fright. A large magenta colored monster was in front of her. It looked like a hair-less, muscular Gorilla with large basketball sized, crab-like pincers instead of hands. The creature's red eyes were transfixed on Sailor Mercury. Foamy spit oozed from it's mouth as it gritted it's sharp tiger like fangs. The creature took a few slow steps toward the Sailor Scout. Topaz laughed loudly and again snapped his fingers. A black portal appeared behind him.

"Sorry, Princess..but I gotta run! Have fun with my pet, Zaebos. He's from a water planet in the Cancer Cluster so the two of you should have a lot to talk about. Later!"

Topaz jumped backwards into the portal with the boy in his clutches. The boy screamed for help one last time before he disappeared with his captor inside the black mist. The creature Topaz called Zaebos roared and banged it's pincers on his chest. Mercury scanned down the hall hoping Makoto had found her but saw no one. Zaebos's mouth opened unnaturally wide. A high powered stream of water ejected from it's jowls at Mercury's head. She barely jumped out of the attack's way when the blast shot past her and right through the opening door of room 168 behind her.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed the man inside the room.

Mercury's eyes darted behind her. The top half of the door was completely gone and shattered into millions of little bits all around the hall. The man who attempted to exit the room earlier stared wide eyed at the large gorilla monster. The man's blue baseball cap was laying down on the floor next to the door. The brim was now gone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" he exclaimed.

Mercury's eyes fell upon her enemy. She now had another reason to fight. Who would protect this man if she didn't? The mercury symbol glowed on her right hand.

"Mercury..."

Water magically appeared around her and turned into a harp.

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

Water from the liquid harp shot from her weapon and hit the creature in the chest. It pushed Zaebos back a little. It's muscles began to twitch uncontrollably. The creature's shoulder bounced up and down as a noise that almost sounded like laughing bubbled out of it's mouth. A giant smile appeared on Zaebos's mouth. The creature's muscles suddenly became bigger and it grew a few inches. Mercury's eyes widened.

"Oh..no.."

Zaebos laughed and continued walking slowly toward her. The man in room 168 looked nervously at the beast in front of him.

"Uhhhh..not to criticize you but I think that made it stronger.."

Mercury backed away in fright. She was alone with a civilian and a creature that absorbed her attacks. Her only hope was that Makoto was close by.

"Please...Sailor Jupiter...everyone..get here."

Author's note: Sorry to cut it off here...But don't worry. I plan on making another chapter hopefully before Saturday. Just depends on my work schedule. I hope you like what I'm doing with the story. Please Let me know either way in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: The Odd Man From Nowhere

5

**The Odd man from Nowhere**

Foam slobber oozed out of Zaebos as it laughed at Sailor Mercury. It had the advantage over her and it knew it. The creature wanted to take it's time before it finished her off. Zaebos continued to inch toward her and the unnamed man from Room 168. Mercury bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way out of her predicament. She turned her gaze behind her briefly at the civilian down the hall. He was still sitting on the ground with his gaze on the creature.

'_This wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to worry about him as well.._' she thought.

She looked around at her surrounding for something to use. Unfortunately, she didn't see anything she could either use or throw. Tall statutes of lions and tigers littered the hall way but they were way too heavy for her to lift. She growled in frustration. The creature suddenly stopped in it's tracks. It blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds before it's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. A confused looked came upon Sailor Mercury's face.

'_What made it stop?_' she wondered.

"So, what's the plan?" asked the Man from room 168 who was now right behind her.

Sailor Mercury almost jumped out of her sailor fuku. She hadn't heard or sense him approach. The blue haired lady stared wide eyed at him.

"H-How did you?! Who are you?!" she stammered.

The man grinned a little and offered his hand.

"I'm Hiroshi Sato!"

She instinctively went to shake his hand but stopped herself. She shook her head and shot him a concerned look.

"M-Mr. Sato! You need to get out of here! It's dangerous!" She said.

Hiroshi's eyes went from Zaebos to Mercury.

"Judging the situation, I think it's dangerous for both of us."

"I can take care of myself! I've been fighting monsters like that for two years!" she argued.

"Oh, then you have non-water based attacks then?"

Mercury's left eye twitched a little. She had no response to that. Hiroshi chuckled as he stared at the Zaebos. The creature was staring cautiously at him. Sailor Mercury didn't see what it saw. One second ago that man was sitting on the floor near room 168. The creature blinked and he was standing behind Sailor Mercury near room 174. Zaebos growled nervously. The man even has his hat back on his head. It never saw him pick it up or put it back on far that matter.

'_W-Who the hell is this, guy?! He's fast...too fast.._' it wondered.

Sailor Mercury sighed irritably.

"My plan is to get you to safety."

Hiroshi cocked his left eyebrow.

"Really, How are you going to do that?" he asked.

Mercury said nothing as she kept her eyes at Zaebos. Hiroshi again chuckled.

"I think I have an Idea.."

He gently took her left hand. She blushed.

"S-Sir, this isn't the time for-"

"Let's run for it!" he exclaimed as he sprinted down the hall with Mercury in hand.

Both Zaebos's eyes widened as he saw the pair run down the hall in the opposite direction. A loud angry growl bellowed from it as it sprinted after them. Mercury almost fell on her face as she tried to keep up the pace Hiroshi was setting.

"H-Hey! What are you-" she started.

"Getting some distance!" he exclaimed.

Zaebos opened it's mouth wide and shot another high powered stream at the two. The attack almost hit them but Hiroshi with Sailor Mercury in hand quickly sidestepped it without looking. The attack instead hit one of the lion statues to the right, shattering it into a millions little pieces. Mercury's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

'_How did he do that?! He dodged it without even looking!_' she thought.

Hiroshi quickly turned left down the hallway Mercury had come from earlier. Zaebos growled as it tried to catch up. The creature was a good two rooms behind the pair when they turned down the corner. It seems the excess muscle he had acquired made him a little slower. It turned down the corner just in time for a metal plate to hit it square in the nose. It howled in pain as it brought it's pincers to it's face. Bluish-green liquid poured down the creature's face as it huddled into a ball.

"Gotcha, bitch!" exclaimed Hiroshi who was standing a few feet away near room 157.

The moment he had turned the corner the young man had seen a end table on his side with a brass plate on top. He had quickly grabbed it and stopped running. He waited until the creature had gotten in range before he flung it. Sailor Mercury stared at him in amazement.

"That was...Wow!" she muttered.

Hiroshi grinned.

"Yeah! All that training at the batting cages was good for something! Let's get going before the big guy catches up!"

Without complaint the pair sprinted down hall. Zaebos stood up after a couple of seconds and glared angrily at them. It roared at them before it gave chase. It opened it's mouth and shot another high powered water blast from it's mouth at it's blue haired enemy. Hiroshi swiftly snatched Mercury's hand and pulled her towards him just seconds before it hit her. The blast went right through the wall at the end of the hall. Mercury gave Hiroshi an appreciative look.

"You saved me, again. Thank you!"

"Your welcome, but less talking more running!" he said as he darted down the hall.

Sailor Mercury followed behind him. Zaebos growled angrily.

'_How the hell do I keep missing?! Who is this guy?!_' thought the creature.

It opened its mouth for another blast but no water came out. Another angry growl bellowed from the beast. It had run out of water. If it wanted those two dead it would have to do it the old fashioned way. It would have to use it's pincers to tear them apart. Zaebos sped after the pair. Hiroshi turned down the left hallway.

"DUCK!" Exclaimed a voice.

Hiroshi pulled Sailor Mercury down to the ground. Zaebos turned the corner and smiled. It's prey was just in it grasp. It lunged for the downed pair when hundreds of leaf shaped balls of electricity hit it in the chest and face. Zaebos screamed in pain as he was flung the down the hall a couple of feet away near room 136. It landed flat on it's back and stopped moving. Black scorch marks dotted the creature's face and chest as it's tongue rolled out of it's mouth onto the floor. Sailor Mercury looked up from the ground. She sighed with relief when she saw Sailor Jupiter sprinting towards her.

"Sailor Mercury?! Are you alright?!" she exclaimed.

Mercury nodded and stood up. Hiroshi sighed with relief before he stood up himself. Sailor Jupiter hugged her and sighed with relief.

"Thank god! I was really worried when I couldn't get you on the communicator! What happened?! What was that thing?! Is Toshio alright?!"

Mercury pulled her friend off of her.

"I'm sorry, my communicator got destroyed right after I contacted you. The man that kidnapped Toshio escaped and left that creature behind."

Hiroshi pulled his hat off his head and scowled.

"Damn monster destroyed my favorite hat.." he muttered.

Sailor Jupiter's gaze fell upon the young man. She smiled and blushed as she noticed the man's muscular form.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

Mercury couldn't help but giggle a little. Jupiter always was a little boy crazy. She turned to look at the young man.

"This is Hiroshi Sato. He has save my life."

The man smiled as he put his brim-less cap back on.

"That I did! I get a reward for that, right? How about a kiss?"

Jupiter's eyes lit up at that suggestion.

"Yes! I'll do that for you!"

Mercury quickly stepped in between Hiroshi and Jupiter.

"I have a counter offer. How about we forget to tell security we saw you? You're not supposed to be here anyway, right?"

Hiroshi's left eye twitched a little.

"I suppose that's fair.." he mumbled.

A ringing sound suddenly echoed the halls. The trio stared at each other in surprise.

"What is that?" asked Jupiter.

The water sprinklers from the ceiling of the hotel went off. Hiroshi's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!"

He turned around to stare at the hall where Jupiter had downed the beast. His heart sunk at what he saw. One of the electrical balls from Jupiter's attack had hit a painting further down and caught fire. The water from the sprinklers fell upon Zaebos. The black marks on it's chest and face disappeared. It's muscles twitched uncontrollably. The creature grew an extra foot tall and his muscles grew much bigger. Jupiter's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"W-What the..."

Mercury gasped.

"Oh no!"

Hiroshi grimaced.

"Of all the rotten luck."

The creature jerked awake. A large fang filled grin came on it's face as it stood up. Frothy spit came out of it's mouth as it laughed at it's three enemies. They backed away from him.

"What's going on?! How is it back up?!" exclaimed Jupiter.

"Water makes it stronger. I guess it heals it too." said Mercury.

"Then I'll hit it again!" shouted Jupiter.

She went to attack the beast but Hiroshi grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Don't!" he yelled.

"Huh?! Why not?!"

"You use electricity! There is water all around us! You'll fry us and him if you do that now!"

Jupiter grimaced. She hadn't thought of that.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Hiroshi grinned a little.

"You attack..but not here."

The two women gave Hiroshi nervous glances.

"What do you mean?" asked Mercury.

The young man smiled.

"Don't worry about that. You just do the attack when I give the signal, okay?"

"Give the signal?! You should be running away and leaving him to us! Why am I even listening to you?!" snapped Jupiter.

"Because you trust me! Ain't that right Merks?" asked Hiroshi as he stared at Sailor Mercury.

"Merks?" she repeated.

"Everyone needs a nickname! Plus it's a lot quicker then Mercury, ain't that right Joops."

Sailor Jupiter gave him an irritated glance.

"Don't call me that! I don't know you enough to trust you!"

"That's fair, but you trust me. Right, Merks?" he said.

Sailor Mercury said nothing. She was in deep thought as she stared at the large monster in front of her. Zaebos wasn't moving. He was just standing absorbing the water falling from the sprinklers. She brought her gaze to Hiroshi.

"What is your plan?" she asked.

An exasperated look came upon Jupiter's face.

"Mercury? What are you doing?!"

Hiroshi grinned a little.

"I lead the big guy to the ballroom and set off the sprinklers in there. Then Joops zaps the bastard."

Mercury frowned.

"But there are civilians there?!"

"Not a problem."

Jupiter glared at him.

"Yes, that's a problem!"

Hiroshi shook his head.

"They'll be long gone by the time you two catch up. They'll flee the moment they see his ugly mug. I mean what sane person would stick around after seeing him?"

The pair pursed their lips. Hiroshi's smile faded a little.

"W-We'll besides me..HEY! I'm helping dammit!"

Mercury sighed.

"Jupiter, did you call the others?"

"Yeah. Sailor Moon and Mars are on the way. I couldn't get a hold of Sailor Venus."

Mercury's gaze returned to Zaebos. The creature was now seven feet tall and was more muscular then most bodybuilders. The alarm and sprinklers stopped. She didn't have time to wait for the others, and she didn't have time to argue with Hiroshi. She didn't trust him, but she didn't have any other alternatives.

"What will your signal be?" she asked.

Jupiter's eyes widened.

"You can't possibly-"

"Do you have any other options?" interrupted Mercury.

Jupiter shook her head. Hiroshi grinned.

"You'll know it when you see it. You two better hug the wall until he passes you. Wait to follow until he goes two rooms past you."

Mercury nodded as she hugged the right hall. Jupiter opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she realized it was pointless. She leaned next to the left wall. Zaebos watched the trio. It's smile faded. It didn't know what they were planning, but he knew it involved that odd man. That man was way too fast and strong to be human. It had absorbed a good amount of water, so it was confident it could kill this fool but something was bugging it. That man had effortlessly dodged all of his attacks without even looking. Zaebos couldn't put it's finger on it but that man made him nervous.

Hiroshi calmly walked over to the beast much to the protest of both Mercury and Jupiter. A shocked expression came on the beasts face.

'_The hell is he doing?! Does he got a death wish?_' thought Zaebos.

Hiroshi stopped a few feet away from the giant beast.

"Can you understand me, asshole?" he asked.

The monster's left eye twitched when he heard the insult. Hiroshi nodded.

"Good, then you'll understand me when I say this. I think your are a big fat piece of shit!"

Zaebos growled a little as the young man continued.

"You look like a diseased useless prick and you smell like bag of rotten dildos!"

The monster's nostrils flares and gritted it's teeth. Hiroshi smiled. He wanted to piss it off enough so it would only focus on him.

"And one more thing..."

Hiroshi spat in monster's face.

"I slept with your mother!"

Zaebos roared and swung his right pincer at Hiroshi's head. The man laughed and swiftly dodged the blow. He jumped a couple feet back and stuck his middle finger out at Zaebos.

"You call that a punch! You hit like a grandma!"

Every vein in the monster's head twitched with anger.

'_He's dead! That little shit is dead!_' thought the monster.

It growled in anger again as it ran toward Hiroshi. The young man laughed and sprinted back toward his two companions. He waved at them as he passed. The ground quaked a little as the large monster barreled past the two. It was so mad it didn't even care about them. Jupiter and Mercury gave each other nervous glances before they sprinted after them. Zaebos opened it's mouth and fired a stronger stream of water at his foe. The young man easily dodged it. He spun around and stuck his tongue out at the beast.

"Who are you trying to hit?!"

Zaebos growled and shot four more blast of water in rapid succession. Hiroshi laughed as he dodged each and every one. The large beast growled in frustration.

'_How the hell is he doing that?!_' it thought.

The young man turned left down the hall.

"Come on you slow bastard! Can't you keep up?!"

Zaebos again growled. It picked up it's speed as it took a left after Hiroshi. It fired another blast of water at the young man but again he dodged it. The young man suddenly slowed down a little. A grin came on the face of the large creature.

'_He must be gassed! All that dodging must have taken a lot out of him._' thought the beast.

Hiroshi stopped and leaned against a door. Zaebos picked up speed as it ran towards him. It's pincers opened wide as it lunged. The moment it got close enough, Hiroshi grabbed the handle of the door and flung it open. The swinging door hit the monster right on the nose. Black blood oozed out of the creature's nose as it howled in pain. Hiroshi laughed and ran down the hall.

"HAHA! I can't believe you fell for that! You're as stupid as you look!"

Zaebos roared and sprinted after him.

'_DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!_' it thought.

Hiroshi took a left down another corridor. Zaebos followed not too far behind him. As soon as it turned the corner, Hiroshi ran down the hall and kicked the door to the ballroom open. The two security guards gasped in surprise as he sprinted inside.

"MONSTER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in the room laughed until Zaebos burst inside. Every man and woman inside screamed as they rushed for the other exit. The guards near that door quickly opened the door and ran. Hiroshi darted over to one of the drink carts. He pulled seven bottle of champagne before he kicked it toward Zaebos. The cart pushed the creature away a little as it hit it's stomach. The creature glared at the young man as it tossed the cart away. The young man jumped on the stage. He tossed every single bottle he had in his hand at his feet. Hiroshi pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit it the moment Zaebos got close to him. The fire made the creature stop for but a brief moment. It opened it's mouth and fired a large stream of water at Hiroshi. The young man dodged it by jumping into the air. The attack hit the window behind him and shattered the glass. Hiroshi landed on his two feet with a grin on his face.

"Thanks for the escape, Dumb ass!"

Hiroshi jumped backward through the hole in the window. The creature's eyes widened as it lunged after him. The young man fell too fast for the creature's pincers to grab him. He fell down into street onto a passing dump truck filled with garbage. The young man flipped the monster off as his ride sped away from the building. Zaebos howled in anger.

'_THAT SON OF A BITCH! NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'LL KILL HIM_!' he thought.

The high pitched sound of an alarm went off in the room. The creature grimaced. The fire Hiroshi had made had set off the fire alarm. The water from the room's sprinklers rained down on the giant monster. It's muscles twitched and grew. A smile came across the monster's lips.

'_Fool gave me some ammunition! He ain't too far off. I could probably hit him from here._' it thought.

It opened it's mouth as it got itself into position to fire.

"JUPITER...OAK-" yelled a voice from behind it.

Zaebos stopped it's attack and quickly turned around. Sailor Jupiter was standing outside the room. She was spinning around like a top as green leaf like balls of electricity began to form around her. Zaebos's eyes widened. It looked down at it's feet and shrieked. The water from the sprinklers lead straight to it.

"EVOLUTION!" screamed Sailor Jupiter.

The balls of electricity flung themselves at the monster's feet. The electricity coursed through the water and went up Zaebos's feet. The green light of the attack surrounded it's body as it screamed in pain. The electricity shocked it as it's body contorted in various directions and it turned totally black. It fell to the ground after a few moments. Zaebos's body then turned into dust. The monster was no more.

Sailor Jupiter and Mercury sprinted for the glass window Hiroshi had fallen through. Their eyes darted all around for any sign of him but they found nothing.

"Where..did he go?" asked Mercury.

"I dunno. I don't see a body. Do you think he survived?" asked Jupiter.

Mercury looked down the five story building and shrugged. That man was able to easily dodge all those attacks. He even did some damage to it. If he could do all that it wouldn't be improbable to survive a fall like that. That is if he did fall. He could be able to fly. She didn't know and at that moment she didn't care. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. One thing is for sure thought. We're going to have to tell Luna about him."

Jupiter nodded.

"Yeah, the Odd man from nowhere.."

"Please..let me go! I want my mommy!" cried Toshio as he struggled with the ropes on his hands.

"Shut up!"snapped Topaz as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

The young man had brought the boy to the dressing room of an abandoned theater a few miles away from the hotel. He had tied Toshio up to the left side of the room next to the room's only bookshelf. Topaz sighed as he gave himself a good once over.

"That Sailor scout sure was a pain. All that exercise I had to do made me sweat a lot. If that gives me wrinkles I swear to god I'll kill her. That is if Zaebos hasn't already."

The boy cried.

"Please let me go!"

Topaz shook his head.

"No can do, kiddo."

He walked over to the right side of the room and opened the closet.

"Don't take this personal, but your not going back home to your mommy. I'm going to have to get rid of you."

"What do you mean?!" asked Toshio.

"Well, my Aunt seems to believe that she can raise her dead son back from the grave. She told me and my incompetent cousin Peridot to look for that child's host. You fit the vague description she gave us so I got to kill you."

"NO! Please! NO!"

"SHUT UP! This isn't personal kid! The last thing I need is to have competition to the throne when that old bitch dies. I get rid of you and the other kids that fit that bullshit description she gave me I get ride of my competition. So, shut the hell up so I can figure out how I'm going to do this."

Toshio cried for a good five minutes after that before he suddenly stopped. Topaz smiled when that happened.

"That's better..Now how am I going to do this..I got rope, gasoline, and a knife. Better use gasoline and just fireball you. Don't want a leave a mess. Let's see..."

Topaz pulled a gas can from the closet.

"I'll just tell Queen Garnet that Sailor Mars shot a fire ball at you during my escape."

He laughed.

"Yeah...that will do!"

He turned back around.

"Alright kid time to make you...a...WHAT THE HELL?!"

Toshio was gone. The young man quickly scanned the room. The boy wasn't anywhere. The knight's eyes went back to where he had tied the boy up. A large folded of paper lay on the floor. He quickly snatched it and folded it. A pair of handcuffs fell out of it as he did so. Topaz's face went white. He gulped as he looked down at the paper. He read the following:

'_I found MY prize, cousin and returned your handcuffs to you. I heard everything you said just now. You better pray I don't tell Queen Garnet about this! What kind of horrible person even thinks about killing children?! Sincerely Peridot._'

The letter fell out of his hands after he finished reading it. The knight slumped into the chair. His good day had just turned into a horrible one.

Author's notes: I'm sorry it took longer then I expected. I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know either way.


	6. Chapter 6: Useful Pawns

6

**Useful Pawns**

It was a weird feeling for Jadeite to once again be wandering the halls of Nephrite's manor after all this time. The manor was well taken care of unlike Queen Beryl's lair. The Shinto monks of Master Sasori's sect saw to that. Jadeite saw many of them when he arrived. They were either cleaning the manor or meditating outside. It was an odd sight to see monks living in a western style manor in his opinion. Which didn't really matter at the moment. He wasn't there to see them. The former member of the Dark kingdom had been sent for by Master Sasori. The young man didn't know why he was being summoned at this hour and that fact made him nervous.

That old monk was much stronger then any being Jadeite had ever come in contact with. He could sense that. He felt pressure anytime he shared a room with him. It felt like the whole room itself was pushing him down to his knees. He hated that feeling. Jadeite never had that feeling when he was with Queen Beryl's presence or anyone else for that matter.

He gulped his nerves down when he got closer to the doors of the main room. Back in the day, Nephrite used to use the room for his divining of his next victim. Now it belong to Master Sasori just like the rest of the manor. Two monks stood in front of the door. Both of them were big muscular men with shaved heads. They kept their eyes on Jadeite as he approached them. A nervous smile came on the young man's face.

"I'm here to see Master Sasori."

The two mens eyes narrowed.

"Is Sasori-Sensi expecting you?" asked one of the men.

Jadeite nodded.

"He was the one who summoned me."

"Wait here." said one of the men with a nod.

He opened the door to the main room and popped inside. Jadeite took a long deep breath. He needed to prepare himself. He was going to feel that pressure the moment he walked through those doors. The blonde looked down at the white ball of energy the size of a fish bowl in his right hand. This was all the energy he had collected today. He had brought it with him encase Master Sasori was cross with him for some reason. Jadeite stared at the white ball of energy for a moment. Once upon a time ago, the sight of this much energy in his hand would have excited him. That was back when he served Queen Beryl. Before she put him in that crystal and banished him. He scowled at that memory.

The door to the main room opened. The large monk popped his head out.

"Sasori Sensei will see you now.."

He pulled the door all the way open and motioned for Jadeite to enter. The general respectfully bowed before he entered. A audible gasp escaped the man's lips when he saw the room's interior. A large pool with lily pads and flowers was in the room's center. A large ball of white energy the size of bar-stool shone from the pool's bottom. A simple wooden table with two chairs sat in front of the pool next to the door. A Chinese tea set sat on top of the table with tea already prepared for two. Two men were in the room. One was standing next to table with a tea kettle in his hand. The other man was floating about the pool meditating.

The man with the tea kettle was tall and muscular like the rest of the monks here. He had no hair on his head not even eyebrows. The man had a chin that could sink a battleship. He wore black robes like the rest of his sect but he had a orange sash around his waist.

The man hovering over the pond was bigger and had more muscles then anyone Jadeite had ever seen before. His head was shaved like everyone else in the manor save Jadeite. Under his black bushy eyebrows were a pair of piercing green eyes which were closed shut at the moment. The man had a fu manchu mustache under his hook nose. A long black beard flowed from his chin down to his stomach. Large brown meditation beads were wrapped around his neck over his black robes.

The man with the tea kettle smiled and bowed when Jadeite entered.

"Hello, Jadeite. If you wait just a moment the Master will speak with you.."

The man with the kettle motioned for one of the chairs near the table.

"Please sit."

Jadeite walked over to the table with his white ball of energy in hand. He kept his eyes on the man floating above the pool as he sat down. The man with the kettle eyed the ball in Jadeite's hand.

"I see your mission has born you some fruit."

Jadeite nodded.

"Yes, Deshi. It has."

Deshi poured himself a cup of tea.

"Any complications?"

"No."

Deshi smiled.

"Sasori-Sensei will be very pleased to know that."

The man hovering over the pool's eyes opened. He smiled when he saw Jadeite sitting at the table. He floated over to the end of the pool.

"Jadeite, so good of you to join us." he said.

The former general quickly stood up and bowed.

"Sasori-sama, I came as soon as I heard your call."

"There is no need for such pleasantries here." Said Sasori with a chuckle.

The old monk pointed to the ball of energy in Jadeite's hand.

"I see you've been busy. Is this all the energy you've collected today?"

Jadeite nodded and moved to hand the ball over to the monk. Sasori gently took it from Jadeite's hand. A smile formed on his face as he gaze upon it.

"Ah, this is quite the amount you've gathered. It's not as big as Opal or Agate's but it'll do. At least I don't have to worry about a mess with you."

Sasori gently dropped the ball of energy into the pool. Jadeite watched his small little ball sink to the bottom. It rolled all the way to the center of the pool and merged with the larger ball of energy. The large ball grew a little bit after. Sasori sighed.

"Quite the good haul, you should be proud."

"Y-Yes, Sasori-sama..."

Sasori extended his hand again and Deshi quickly placed a cup of warm tea in his master's hand. He took a long sip of his tea before he spoke again.

"Do you know why I have called you in today, Jadeite?"

"N-No, Sasori-sama."

Deshi and his master chuckled.

"Have you forgotten my promise already?" asked Sasori.

Jadeite sighed in relief.

"O-Oh! Yes. The promise. With all the work I've been up to I forgot."

Sasori chuckled.

"When Deshi found you in that sea of Darkness, I promised a great many things to you. I kept most of those promises. One of those lead to Garnet freeing your from that crystal you were trapped in. Do you remember which promise I'm speaking of?"

Jadeite nodded.

"Yes! You said if I proved myself that you would tell me everything! Have I finally done so?"

"Yes, you have. You have done more then enough to prove to me your worth my time. At least more then Queen Garnet's people have.."

Deshi scowled.

"Agate and Opal especially. Destroying dead bodies costs a lot of money. Money we really didn't need to spend if they did as they were instructed. We told them to be cautious. It seems you are the only competent magic user we have in our employ."

Sasori nodded.

"I didn't expect much from them anyway. They're serving their purpose for now. Once we get with we want they'll be of no consequence."

"..and what is it that we want, Sasori-sama? Are we not trying to revive Heliot?" asked Jadeite.

Both monks snorted.

"Hoho! Jadeite, You honestly don't believe we can revive someone that's been dead for thousands of years, do you?" asked Deshi.

Jadeite shook his head.

"N-No..Of course not."

Sasori took another sip of tea.

"Heliot was long destroyed by Sailor Saturn's power. Even if we wanted to bring that child back, there is no way we could. Saturn completely erased the boy from existance."

"So you sent Peridot and Topaz off on a wild goose chase." said Jadeite.

"No, I said we're not looking to revive Heliot. I didn't say we aren't trying to revive someone else." said Sasori.

"W-Who are you trying to revive?"

A sly smile came upon Sasori's face.

"Our true Master."

Jadeite frowned.

"Who?! You said you'd tell me everything!"

Sasori frowned.

"..and I will, in time. Ask me anything else and I will answer."

Jadeite sighed in frustration before he spoke again.

"Why do we need Queen Garnet?"

"Our Master was reincarnated into a human child. King Yema placed a powerful lock on his memories and powers that we can't brake without magic. The Queen is one of the most powerful magic user in the universe." said Sasori.

"What happens to her when your Master is revived?"

Sasori shrugged.

"That depends on how useful she appears in the Master's eyes."

"How do you know all this?"

"That's the real question."said Sasori.

Deshi poured his master another cup of tea. Sasori took a sip before he spoke.

"Do you know the name of our group?"

"The Black something.."

"We are the Black Tortoise School!" snapped Deshi.

Sasori shot his disciple a disapproving stare before he spoke.

"Our School has been around for a very, very long time. We have many schools in various different countries from America, to France, to China, all the way to Japan. We have thousands of students and more then twenty masters as powerful as I."

Jadeite's face went pale when he heard the last line. It was hard for him to imagine someone like Sasori. He didn't want to imagine twenty more just like him.

"What does this have to do with my question?"

"Everything if you listen!" snapped Deshi.

Sasori shot an angry glare at his disciple and Deshi quickly backed away. The young monk bowed as he left the room. Sasori brought his gaze back to Jadeite.

"Do you know what our school was four hundred years ago?"

Jadeite shook his head.

"N-No, Sasori-sama."

"A small little martial arts academy in the middle of the forest near Kyoto."

"I-I see...but what does that have to do with-"

"Everything, Jadeite. Let me tell you a story. Four hundred years ago, the master of our little school had a vision of the future. He saw a young girl from the moon. He saw her use a crystal to create a utopia by ridding the world of all the evil and sickness. Negativity will be erased from the lives of every man and woman on the planet. That girl, Neo Queen Serenity forms the New Silver Millennium."

Sasori took another sip of his tea.

"When the master saw this great vision he told all of his students. Do you know what he felt?"

Jadeite shook his head.

"H-Happy? I guess..."

Sasori nodded.

"He did. He was convinced that the world was heading to a happier, more peaceful place. It was his belief that we should do all we can to help this come to pass."

Jadeite gave the old man a perplexed look.

"Is this who we're going to revive?"

Sasori threw his head back and laughed.

"HOHOHO! NOOO! I wouldn't waste your time reviving that weak fool!"

The old monk took a long deep breath to stop laughing. Once he had calmed down the two continued their conversation.

"The truth is some of his students were as happy as he was about this news. Others saw it for what it really is. A fate worse then death. Without negativity, you have no struggle. Without struggle you loose the opportunity to be strong. Without that you become weak, and that is something I refuse to be. I refuse to let my species be ruled by a race of people that died ten thousand years ago. I didn't train all my life to be strong for some stupid little bitch to turn me into a weakling!"

Sasori banged the table with all his might causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Jadeite jumped out of his seat just before it happened. Sasori's angry tiger like face glared at Jadeite.

"I didn't work this hard for no reason! I refuse to be trotted on!" snapped Sasori.

"S-Sasori-sama.." whimpered Jadeite.

The Old monk took a long deep breath before he regained his composure. Sasori's smile returned.

"Sorry about that. I get a little worked up over things like that. When you get to be my age you find it hard to contain some of your emotions.."

Jadeite inched back to his seat.

"S-So, what happened to the school?"

"The student's who felt differently then their master smothered the fool in his sleep. They, like I refused to be neutered by some fool's notion. A tiger doesn't eat grass, he kills for his food. We humans are like tigers in that regard. We kill for satiate our needs. Whether they be physical or spiritual."

"And the students that shared their master's opinion?"

"They fled and formed a new school called the White Crane School. Our two schools used to fight all the time. That is until we finally took them down ten years ago. Like the Darwin's law, the strong survive and the weak perish."

Jadeite gulped. He was honestly too afraid to ask anything else. The way the old monk talked about killing people frightened him. It was like all those people were like ants to him. Sasori stared at the blonde young man before him a moment before he spoke again.

"I know you have a few more questions still. Don't be afraid to ask."

Jadeite gulped.

"So, reviving your true master..will that stop what the vision foretold?"

"It will. When the Master arrives, the Neo Queen Serenity's dream of a new Silver Millennium will be just that. A dream. When the Master is revived the universe will bend to his beck and call. Humanity will find their true potential through him. The Magic that rules this universe will bow before the superior power that the Master will bring."

"What power is that?" asked Jadeite.

Sasori's smile widened as he floated over to the room's balcony.

"Follow me." he said.

Jadeite hopped out of his seat and followed. The pair looked out at the scenery of Tokyo below them. Sasori pointed to the sky above them. A small little plane flew past them.

"Behold." said Sasori.

The Old monk pointed his index finger at the plane.

"Dooodonnnnnnn..." he said.

Jadeite could feel the ground below him shake a little. His eyes widened when he saw Sasori's finger glow yellow.

"PAAAAA!" screamed Sasori.

The yellow light shot out of the man's finger into a beam. It shot past the trees and hit the plane just before passed the forest. The Plane exploded violently. The shock wave from the explosion blew Jadeite back to his seat on the other side of the room. He shook with fear. The light disappeared and Sasori lowered his finger.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he exclaimed.

Sasori chuckled.

"That was Ki. A power not many people in this dimension use."

Jadeite stared at the old monk in shock for a moment or two before he spoke.

"Are you the only one that can use this power?"

"Oh no! Everyone in the Black Tortoise School knows how to use Ki. In one way or another..."

"E-Everyone...if you can all do that?! What do you need your master for?! You can stop the Silver Millennium now?! Just kill Sailor Moon and everything can-"

"We need someone to guide us. Without the Master we would all be lost. The Silver millennium will be destroyed the moment he is revived. I have no intention of killing Sailor Moon."

"Why not?! She could mess up our-" exclaimed Jadeite.

"We need her alive."

"The hell do you mean you need her alive?!"

"Sailor Moon, is the other half of the lock pick we need to unlock the door to our Master's power and memories. You and the others are not to kill her. If she dies.."

Jadeite blinked and Sasori was right in front of him with his finger two inches from the middle of his forehead. That finger began to glow a little.

"..You die. Do you understand?"

Jadeite almost crapped his pants. He quickly nodded his head.

"Y-Yes..I understand. Sasori-Sama..."

The glow dissipated and the Old Monk lowered his finger.

"Continue being loyal to us Jadeite. Doing that guarantees you a place at our Master's side."

Jadeite nodded.

"Do you have further need of me?"

Sasori shook his head.

"You may go.."

Jadeite swiftly stood up from his chair. He took two steps for the door before Sasori said something more.

"Remember Jadeite. I could have easily killed you in that Crystal you were trapped in. If you betray us..the things I will do to you will be far worse then the things Queen Beryl ever did."

Jadeite gulped.

"Y-Yes...Sasori-Sama.."

He quickly opened the door and left. He had more energy to collect for his new master. After the display of power he saw, he didn't want to keep him waiting.

Author's note: EXPOSITION! YAY! PLOT! haha, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

7

**The** **Aftermath**

"YAY! Faster! Faster, mister!" exclaimed Toshio from Peridot's back.

Peridot chuckled as he sprinted down an alley. The knight had promised the boy a piggyback ride if the he stayed quiet during their escape from Topaz's hideout. The two had waited a good two or three blocks away from the theater before Peridot hoisted the child onto his back. The young boy had been laughing and giggling the whole five blocks after.

"Faster! Faster!" exclaimed the child.

"You got it!" said the knight as he picked up his speed.

Peridot didn't mind giving Toshio a piggyback ride. It reminded the man of the days he, Heliot and his cousin Hotaru used to play in the garden's back home. Heliot used to love piggyback rides as well. His dead brother didn't get them often. His studies were seen as being more important. Their mother Garnet was hell bent on setting Peridot's younger brother on the throne. The knight never understood her mother's insistence. After all Hotaru's mother and Queen Serenity of the moon had an agreement that Hotaru was next in line anyway. So, why bother grooming Heliot for a role he was never going to receive.

Peridot sighed as he slowed his pace a little. He wasn't used to all this running around. Especially on a empty stomach. The knight grimaced as he looked around at his surroundings. Office buildings loomed over the man from every direction. All of them looked the same to him and none of them had any form of sign to let him know which building was called what. The knight had no clue where the hell he was. Peridot again sighed.

He was starting to regret not creating a portal earlier. Originally he was going to just teleport in and snatch him but he changed his mind. The boy was already terrified, he didn't want to scare him anymore then he had to. Also, Toshio had seen Topaz throw fireballs as well as create portals. Peridot was willing to bet that the boy would have been less then receptive to going with the knight if he saw him create a portal. Better be safe then sorry. Last thing he needed was for police or anyone see him drag a child kicking and screaming through a portal.

Peridot stopped running a moment as he thought of which direction to go. The streets were vacant except for him and the boy. The street light flickered a little as flies hovered around them.

"Hey, Mister. Are you lost?" asked Toshio after a few moments of silence.

Peridot nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not too familiar with the area...Sorry about this, Toshio-kun."

The boy shook his head.

"It's alright."

Peridot's eyes darted from left to right. He sighed in frustration.

'_Everything in this town looks the damn same..What happened to good old castles and hovels?_' he thought to himself.

Peridot shifted his head towards the child on his back as he spoke.

"Do you know where we are Toshio-kun?"

"No. I've never been here before. Sorry, mister."

Peridot smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, no worries kid. I'll figure something out."

The remained silent for a couple of minutes before Toshio pointed to an alley across the street.

"Why don't we go that way?" he asked.

Peridot cocked his eyebrow.

"Why?"

Toshio shrugged.

"It's better then standing here. If we go that way we can ask for directions to my house."

Peridot stared at the child a moment before he sighed. The knight hadn't told Toshio he was going to take him to Queen Garnet, nor did he insinuate that he was taking him to the boy's house either. Hell he didn't have a plan. His plan was to snatch the boy away from Topaz. Oringally he was going to make a portal to home but he couldn't. He didn't know where he was. He had to know that before he could create a portal back to D-point. After all, Peridot wasn't as skilled at making portals as his cousins. It's not like he could make a portal to somewhere unless he knew which direction home was compared to here. He shrugged.

"True. That's better then nothing."

Peridot sprinted for the alley. Toshio giggled happily as the knight picked up speed. A smile formed on the knight's face as he heard the child's laugh. Peridot had a little soft spot for children. Well, some children. He still wanted to slap the hell out of that one rude one back at the park. That little bastard laughed at him when he and his friends found him handcuffed. He not only mocked him, he kicked his shin and ran away until he was just far enough out of the knight's reach. The child pushed Peridot's buttons to the point where he was actually contemplating using his portals to punch him. Thankfully a policeman happened to walk by and notice him. The officer shooed the kids away before he asked Peridot why he was handcuffed to a park bench. The knight told the officer that a man dressed like a policeman handcuffed him to the bench and stole his wallet. Of course that was a lie, but what the hell else was he going to say.

'_Oh! My cousin is an Asshole! He handcuffed me to a park bench so he could kidnap the child I was going to snatch!_' he mused.

The policeman thankfully believed his lie and uncuffed him. Peridot did however have to come down to the station to fill out a report. The knight followed the officer there before he managed to escape through a portal he created in the bathroom. He then went to find Toshio's house but got himself lost, again. Peridot ran around the streets of Tokyo for almost two hours before he noticed Topaz running for the Hotel. He teleported room to room as Sailor Mercury and his cousin battled. While Mercury and that odd man were running away from his cousin's pet he reopened Topaz's portal and jumped in. Reopening portals easy as pie. Making new ones when you don't know where you are, hard. The Knight smiled. Outsmarting his cousin felt good.

'_That will teach that little bastard to screw me over!_' he thought as he exited the alley.

Peridot scowled a little when he noticed the alley had dumped the pair out to a street full of office buildings that looked the same as the street before. He darted his head right and left before he groaned. Like the street behind them, there was not a soul was around. Toshio pointed to the right.

"Let's go that way!"

Peridot sighed and nodded.

"Why not. It's not like I can get anymore lost then I already am." he muttered.

He followed the child's advice and went right. He sprinted three blocks down the street before he turned left at Toshio's instruction. The little boy laughed as the knight turned.

"Turn Right at the next street!" he exclaimed.

Peridot chuckled.

'_At least one of us is having fun.._' he thought as turned right at the next street.

This game of theirs went on for an hour before Peridot found a familiar looking street. He turned on that and found a group of people standing in front of a building. Police cars and ambulance were parked in front as news anchors kept pestering Policemen for what happened inside. Peridot stopped before he got too close to the crowd. The street he was on looked familiar but he didn't know why. Sweat dripped off his brow as he walked over to the crowd. He was tired from all the running and honestly didn't care why this placed looked familiar at this point. He just wanted know where he was.

The knight was just about to ask someone in the crowd that question when Toshio jumped off his back. The child sprinted into the crowd. Peridot sprinted after him in a panic. He pushed past the crowd until he got to the front where Toshio was. The boy rushed away from the crowd to a woman sitting in a police car.

"MOMMY!" he exclaimed.

The woman looked up at the running child. She sprinted for him with her arms outstretched.

"TOSHIO!"

Peridot's eyes widened as it dawned on him that he was back at the hotel.

'_Shit! I better get the hell out of here before anyone notices me._' he thought.

He went to escape into the crowd but someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Peridot turned his head to see two policemen behind him.

"Where are you going?!" snapped one of the policemen as they grabbed Peridot's arm.

"You look mighty suspicious!" said the other.

The pair pulled him away from the crowd so they could handcuff him.

"W-Wait! I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!" squealed Peridot.

The two officers ignored him and pushed the knight face down on the ground. One officer pulled out his handcuffs while the other officer placed both of the knight hands on his back.

"Yeah, I haven't heard that before." said one of the men.

"Wait! Stop! Don't arrest that man!" exclaimed Toshio's mother.

Mrs. Fujiwara sprinted over to the officers with her son in hand. The officers stared at the middle aged woman in surprise.

"B-But..this guy is-" started one of the officers.

"A hero! My son just told me that this brave man saved him from a fire wielding psychopath!"

The officers grip on Peridot lessened.

"W-Wait, what?!" exclaimed one.

"It's true!" piped Toshio.

The officers pulled Peridot up to his feet before their grip on him.

"We're going to need all of you to come to the station. The detectives are going to what to hear this."

Peridot's eyes widened.

"Uhhh...you don't need me. I was just passing-"

One of the officers pushed him towards a patrol car.

"Like hell we don't! Get in the damn car." snapped one of the officers.

Before Peridot could argue back the two policemen shoved the knight into one of their cars and shut the door behind him. The knight panicked as he looked side to side for an exit out of the vehicle. When he turned to look out of the back window he noticed Toshio and his mother wave at him as they went towards another police car. Peridot smiled nervously and waved back. He slumped in his seat once the pair were safely in their car.

"Damn my luck." he muttered to himself.

"So this guy helped you, huh? Doesn't sound like an enemy to me! Maybe we can be friends and fight together!" sang Usagi.

Ami sighed in frustration. The blue haired teen was standing with Makoto, Rei, Usagi and Luna in a quiet children's playground a few blocks away from the hotel. She used Makoto's communicator earlier to have the group meet them there so they could talk freely without being listened to by the police. The two girls had to leave statements with the police before they let either of them go. Usagi, Rei and Luna arrived at the playground a couple of minutes before the pair arrived.

She told them everything from Topaz to their the battle they had with Zaebos. Luna looked surprised when she heard that Topaz knew that Ami was a princess of Mercury. She told them she had no idea who the purple knight was when they asked her about him. At that moment, Usagi and Ami were sitting in a swing while Makoto and Rei leaned against the swing set's poles. Luna was curled up in Usagi's lap with a look of concern on her furry face.

"That's not really the point, Usagi-chan." said Luna irritably.

Usagi pouted a little.

"B-But! He sounded really nice!"

Ami and Makoto chuckled. They were used to this kind of reaction. Usagi said much the same when they met the Sailor Starlights. Rei frowned.

"Get real, Usagi. How do we know he wasn't helping that creature distract us so he could help Topaz escape with Toshio?"

Ami shook her head.

"I don't think he was working with our enemy. He looked just as surprised as I did when he saw that monster."

"And what if that's a ruse to get us to trust him? Can we really afford to trust some guy we barely know?" Asked Rei.

Luna nodded in agreement.

"I agree. We should exercise caution with this man. We don't know his intentions."

Makoto also nodded.

"I've never seen a normal person dodge all those attacks. Yeah, As cute as he is..caution is the best idea."

A smile came across Usagi's face.

"You think he's cute, Mako-chan? Do you think he's the one?"

Makoto blushed.

"W-Wha? No! I was just.."

"ANYWAY! Ami, what does this mystery man look like?" interrupted Luna.

"Tall and Muscular. He had a green shirt and dirty jeans.." began Ami.

"Yeah..he also had a blue baseball cap with a words on it.." said Makoto.

Luna's ear perked up.

"What did the cap say?"

"Capsule Corp." said Ami. "I think it's for a company but I've never heard of it.."

Usagi folded her arms as she looked up at the sky in thought. She repeated the name over and over. The blonde couldn't help but feel she had seen the man they had described before. Even the name Capsule Corp. sounded familiar.

"Enough about him. We need to start looking for Topaz and Toshio." said Rei.

Luna shook her head.

"They're probably long gone by now.."

Rei frowned.

"Luna, is there anyway we could track Topaz? Maybe if Ami used her computer on the area he escaped from we could find out where he went."

Ami nodded.

"I could try that."

Luna stared at the scouts for a moment or two before she spoke.

"If you think you can get in without alerting the police, let's do it."

Rei and the others smiled.

"Then it's settled!" said Rei.

Luna hopped off Usagi's lap before all four girls sprinted for the hotel. The scouts ran down a block before they saw a police car with Toshio and his mother in the back whiz past them. They stopped in their tracks. Makoto gave Ami and the others a confused look.

"I thought you said Topaz ran off with Toshio?"

Ami's eyed widened.

"I-I saw them escape through a portal.."

The watched the car until it disappeared into the horizon.

"You think our mystery man saved him?" asked Makoto.

Rei shook her head.

"I doubt that.."

A happy smile came on Usagi's face.

"Maybe it was Tudexo Kamen!"

Ami said nothing. She kept her gaze at the horizon. A lot of things didn't make sense. Who was Topaz and how did he know her? Who was that mysterious man? How did Toshio escape? These questions kept running through her head as the night went on. They stayed in her mind long after she left for home. They haunted her when she went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Next Day

8

**The** **Next Day**

_"Wake up...It's time to wake up." said Sailor Mercury._

_ She gently shook the small frame of the twelve year old Hiroshi Sato. The young boy stirred a little before he slowly sat up. Hiroshi's eyes opened and he stared at his surroundings. The pair were hiding out in one of the classrooms of the Juuban Municipal Junior High School. Hiroshi had a makeshift bed made of various blankets near the end of the room. The school desks that once littered the classroom a few days prior had been pushed over to bottom right door. Hiroshi and Mercury weren't the only people here. Sailor Jupiter stood near the boarded up windows of the room. She kept her eyes out for danger. The auburn haired warrior didn't want to take any chances with an enemy that could fly. Sailor Venus was laying down on the floor not to far away from where Hiroshi slept. The young woman had been up all of last night keeping watch. The young boy stood up and moved towards Sailor Venus. _

_ Mercury gently grabbed the boy's hand to stop him._

_ "Let her sleep.." she whispered._

_ "B-But I'm up. It's her turn to take-"_

_ Mercury smiled as she shook her head._

_ "Don't worry about her. Let her sleep for now."_

_ Hiroshi nodded with a sighed in defeat. He could never win in an argument with her anyway. Sailor Jupiter briefly averted her gaze from the window to point at the teacher's desk._

_ "I got some food this morning. I would get some if your hungry." she said before her gaze returned to the window. _

_ Hiroshi's gaze fell upon the table. A small collection of apples, bananas, and gas station sandwiches lay scattered on top. A couple cans of warm soda were also on the table. The young man turned his gaze to Mercury. She had her small computer out as she sat herself against the wall behind Hiroshi's bed. She looked up at the young boy when she realized he was staring at her. _

_ "You alright?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice._

_ Hiroshi nodded._

_ "Do you want me to bring you some food?"_

_ Mercury smiled and shook her head._

_ "No, no. I ate a sandwich before I woke you up. You go ahead and dig in."_

_ Hiroshi muttered an 'okay' before he wandered over to the teacher's table. The youth turned his head to the side to stare at Jupiter._

_ "Sailor Jupiter..Do you want any-"_

_ "I ate a sandwich before I began my shift as well." she said._

_ Jupiter didn't avert her gaze from the window when she spoke. The boy didn't say anything more to her. He grabbed an apple, sandwich and soda from the table before he plopped himself next to Sailor Mercury. The boy sighed as he took a bite out of his apple. Two days ago, the boy was eating his mother's curry at the dinning room table with his family. Now he was eating crappy sandwiches in a recently abandoned school without his family. They were gone. They died like most of the people in Tokyo yesterday morning. Purple and pink blast of energy fell from the sky and engulfed the town. Hiroshi was barely a block away when his school was destroyed. He watched in horror as the teachers in the building all screamed before the blast vaporized them in an instant. Hiroshi screamed in terror when he saw that. He ran for home like most of his classmates that had escaped the blast. The young boy was lucky none of the blasts from the sky hit him as he ran. He made it home just in time to see a purple ball of energy turn it to dust. Tears formed when that memory came into the young man's mind._

_ He almost ran inside to try in vain to save his already dead parents. The three ladies in the room with him currently stopped him. Sailor Venus and Jupiter held him back as he scrambled for the charred remains of his home. Mercury placed herself in front of the boy's vision so he couldn't see the severed limbs of his parents. The three of them took the boy with them as they went to find shelter. The young man cried himself to sleep once they found the Junior High._

_ Hiroshi wiped the tears from his eyes and shook that memory from his head. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't even know why this happened or how. None of the three girls would tell him what happened. None of them would answer when he asked where the other scouts where. The young boy had to guess they were dead judging by the mournful gaze Jupiter had when he asked. _

_ The young boy sighed and turned his head to look at Sailor Mercury's computer. A detailed map of Tokyo was on her screen. A blue line went from the right to left as the computer scanned the area for something. Hiroshi took another bite of his apple as he leaned his head on Sailor Mercury's shoulder. _

_ "What are you looking for?" he asked._

_ Mercury smiled as she leaned her head on top of the little boy's._

_ "I'm looking for a way out of the city. We can't escape by normal means so I'm following a lead Luna gave me."_

_ "Who's Luna?"asked Hiroshi._

_ Jupiter shifted uncomfortably when she heard Luna's name. A mournful stare came upon Mercury's face for a split second. She again smiled at the young boy._

_ "She..was a good friend of ours."_

_ Awkward silence befell the room for a few minutes before Hiroshi asked another question. _

_ "What was the lead?" _

_ "She said that our parents created an escape route for the Sailor scouts in case we needed one." said Mercury. _

_ "I wish she told us a non-cryptic way to find the route.." Jupiter muttered._

_ Mercury ignored her friend's comment and continued speaking._

_ "Luna also told me that in order to find it I would have to look for an energy source similar to the power of the moon. So I'm scanning the town to see If I can get a beat on a source of energy with the same readings as the Imperial crystal."_

_ Hiroshi stared at the map for a few moments._

_ "Had any luck?" _

_ Mercury shook her head. _

_ "Not so far. The only energy sources I see are from the enemy." _

_ "Any of those sources near our location?" asked Sailor Venus as she awoke from her slumber._

_ The two other sailor scouts each shot the blonde a pair of concerned glances. _

_ "You really should go back to bed, Venus. You've only had two hours of sleep." said Jupiter._

_ Sailor Venus shook her head._

_ "I'll sleep once we're a safe distance away. Now, Mercury are there any enemies near our location?" _

_ "No...They're patrolling the Hikawa Shrine."_

_ Venus sighed irritably as she forced herself to stand. _

_ "They're hoping we'll be stupid enough to show our faces there. The enemies know we used to meet there. Damn Jadeite." she muttered._

_ The blonde turned her gaze toward Jupiter._

_ "Any of his cronies outside?"_

_ Jupiter's gaze went back to the window. She stared outside for a few minutes before she spoke._

_ "I don't see anyone.."_

_ Venus nodded as she sighed with relief. _

_ "We appear to still be safe for now."_

_ Sailor Venus groaned as she forced herself to stand. She shifted right to left a little as she soon as she stood up. Once she had found her balance, the young woman went over to the table to grab some food. Mercury went back to her computer screen as Sailor Venus snatched a sandwich from the table. Hiroshi's eyes went to Mercury's computer screen. He ate his sandwich as blue, green and red dots populated the screen. _

_ "What are all these dots supposed to mean?" he asked._

_ Sailor Mercury chuckled a little as she pointed to a green dot in the center of the map._

_ "These green dots all over the map are electric power stations.."_

_ She brought her finger over to a blue dot nearby._

_ "These blue dots are backup generators."_

_ She brought her finger to a group of red dots on the right side of the screen. _

_ "..And these are our enemies."_

_ Hiroshi stared at the map in wonder. _

_ "How are you doing all of this?" he asked._

_ "I hacked the satellite above us." she said simply._

_ "You hacked a satellite?! How did you do that?!" he asked._

_ Mercury blushed a little._

_ "Oh, it's quite simple really you just have to.." _

_ The rest of what Mercury said was nonsensical techno-babble to Hiroshi. The boy tried to keep up with everything she said but he was only twelve and computers weren't his expertise. Now if you asked him questions about Super Mario or Sailor V, He had you covered. The boy's eyes darted around the room as Mercury explained. His eyes eventually fell on a yellow dot that suddenly appeared on the screen. Mercury didn't notice as she was engrossed in her explanation. _

_ "What's that?" he asked as he pointed to it._

_ Mercury stopped talking and turned her head back to the screen. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the yellow dot._

_ "OH! That's what we've been looking for!" _

_ Venus and Jupiter turned their gaze towards Mercury. _

_ "You found it?!" chirped Jupiter in excitement._

_ Mercury nodded happily. _

_ "I have and it's not too far away from us."_

_ Venus look more than a little relieved._

_ "Thank god!" she muttered._

_ Hiroshi stared at the map for a moment or two._

_ "So, where are we?" he asked._

_ Mercury brought her finger down near the bottom left of the screen as she continued talking to Venus._

_ "It's close to the Game Center Crown."_

_ Hiroshi brought his gaze over to where Mercury's finger was._

_ "You mean where those three dots are?" he asked._

_ Everyone in the room froze. Mercury brought her eyes back to her computer screen. A look of utter horror came upon her face when she saw three large dots near the school. _

_ "Oh...no."_

_ Jupiter spun her head back to the window. Her eyes widened._

_ "WATCH OUT!" she screamed as she jumped away from the window. _

_ A purple beam shot through Jupiter's window after the auburn haired beauty fell to the ground. Venus didn't jump away in time as the beam went straight through her left breast. She coughed up blood as she fell back first onto the floor. A wheezing sound escaped her lips as she tried to breathe. A hail of purple beams rapid fired through the other windows and through the nearby wall. Jupiter crawled over to Venus. She put her hand over the hole in Venus's chest desperately trying to stop the bleeping. _

_ "No! NO! Don't do this to me, Minako! I'm not loosing anymore people I care about!" whimpered Jupiter. _

_ Mercury quickly crawled over to her friends with Hiroshi crawling close behind. Tears started to form on the young woman's face when she saw the wound. She knew it was a mortal one. Years of studying medical books had taught her that. Venus coughed up more blood as she tried to talk. Jupiter shook her head._

_ "No, Don't speak! Save your strength!" _

_ Jupiter brought her gaze to Mercury._

_ "Do something Ami!"_

_ Hiroshi's eyes widened. _

_ "Ami?!" he exclaimed._

_ Sailor Mercury shook her head._

_ "There's nothing we can do..." she said in between tears._

_ Jupiter bit her lower lip until it bled. A low whimper escaped her mouth as she looked down at her friend. Venus had stopped breathing. Her eyes had already rolled up to the back of her head. Sailor Venus was gone. _

_ "No...MINAKO!" screamed Jupiter._

"MINAKO!" Shouted Hiroshi as he awoke.

The birds laying in the tree above the young man's bench flew away. His outburst had startled them. He looked around his immediate vicinity in a panic. The youth was lying down on a bench in a park not too far from Hikawa Shrine. Hiroshi had jumped out of that garbage truck nearby here last night. Not a soul was near him except for the birds that hadn't flown away yet. His sunglasses and brimless hat were laying on the ground under the bench.

Hiroshi took a few long deep breaths before he let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. The young man wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes earlier away from his face. Ten years later and he was still having nightmares about what happened. He gently picked up his sunglasses from the ground before he put them back on. He gave his brimless hat a sad stare before he picked it up.

"That was my favorite hat.." he muttered.

He put the cap on for a few minutes before he ultimately took it off. Hiroshi sighed as he discarded the hat on the ground.

"It's not the same.."

He hopped off the bench and made for the park's exit. After all he was going to need another hat. Didn't want anyone in this time recognizing him and he refused to wear damn mask. It was too hot for that. The young man whistled a tune as he left the park.

"Damn that bastard!" snapped Topaz as he threw a broken stage light across the stage.

The purple armored knight was alone in the abandoned theater. He had just finished talking with the police. Topaz managed to lie his way out of getting arrested. He managed to convince the officers that he was the building's owner. He also found a convincing costume in the storage room in the back to back up his lie. It's amazing what one believes from a man wearing a fancy purple business suite. He hid his armor in the catwalk above. The police looked around the theater but found none of the weapons or items Topaz had collected to use on Toshio earlier. They scolded the young man for not taking care of his property before they left.

Topaz fumed inwardly when the officers told him that a man in green armor brought the boy back to his mother.

'_First you steal my prize..then you give it back?! The hell was the point?!_' he thought.

The small theater was empty at this moment except for Topaz who sat himself down on the end of the stage in a huff. He laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"Next time I see Peridot I'm going to kill that little prick." he muttered to himself.

"I hope not." said a voice coming from the audience.

Topaz shot up. His eyes widened when he saw a young man sitting in one of the front row seats. The knight back peddled a few feet away from him.

'_What the hell?! When did this guy get here?! I didn't even hear the guy enter_?!' he thought.

The young man was semi muscular. He was also a whole foot shorter then Topaz. His long black hair was gathered up into a long braided ponytail. The man's black eyes were covered by a pair of yellow hued horn rimmed glasses. Topaz could tell by the man's accent he was Chinese. He wore black and purple Buddhist robes on is body.

The man hopped out of his seat and bowed respectfully to Topaz.

"Good Morning, Master Topaz!"

The Knight stared at the man cautiously.

"W-Who are you?! How do you know-"

"I am one of Sasori Sensei's pupils. My name is Quan Xin. It is very good to meet you." said the young man with his soothing voice.

Topaz groaned.

"Oh, thank god. Shit man! You scared the hell outta me!"

Quan Xin chuckled.

"That wasn't my intention. I apologize for that."

Topaz snorted as he stood up. He brushed the dirty off of his pants.

"So, what are you here for? Did Master Sasori want something?"

Quan Xin again chuckled.

"Oh, Sasori-Sensei doesn't need anything. He has assigned me to you and your cousin, Peridot."

"The hell does that mean?!" snapped Topaz.

"It means he wants me to oversee the two of you on your mission."

Topaz glared at the young man before him.

"OVERSEE ME?! I don't need nor want to be overseen! I'm a prince of Saturn! I bow to no man! Nor will I follow the orders of some old-ass monk!"

"You misunderstand." said Quan Xin.

Topaz scoffed.

"What did I misunderstand?"

Topaz blinked and Quna Xin was not only right in front of him but had one hand on the knight's throat. Quan Xin effortlessly lifted Topaz up in the air. The knight squealed and squirmed as he tried to breathe.

"You misunderstand your position here. You didn't think I came here without knowing what you tried to do to the boy?"

Topaz's eyes widened.

"Y-You misunder-" he started but he couldn't finish due to Quan Xin's grip tightening.

The young man shook his head.

"I assure you I didn't. The little boy told the police everything. Your lucky I have contacts in the police. If I didn't, your little hideout would be swarming with cops."

Topaz shook with fear.

"Y-You can't kill me... my aunt will-"

"Be devastated to learn that you tried to kill one of her son's potential hosts. I can and will kill you if you ever try that again. Are we clear?" asked Quan Xin.

Topaz nodded and the monk released his grip. The knight fell on his ass and quickly backed away from Quan Xin. Topaz coughed as breathed normally.

'_Who the hell is this guy?!_' he thought as he shook with fear.

Quan Xin smiled and bowed.

"Now that that's out of way. I must leave you for the moment. I will return by this afternoon. I must say hello to your cousin as well. I'm sure he will now who I am since we'll be working together. While I'm away, I'll ask you to form a plan on how you're going to find Heliot's host. I expect to hear it when I return. Are we clear?"

"C-Crystal.." said Topaz.

Quan Xin smiled and again bowed.

"Excellent. Then I shall depart."

Topaz kept his eye on the monk until he left the building. His hands remained on his throat as he huddled into the fetal position.

"What the hell did my aunt sign us up with?" he whimpered.

_Author's note: I know I just posted a chapter not even a day ago but I really felt I owed this to you guys. I reread my last chapter and hated it! I didn't know how I could fix it so I decided to move on and give this chapter my all. I hope this makes up for the previous shitty chapter. _


	9. Chapter 8-2: Sounds Like A Plan

8.5

**Sounds like a Plan**

Jadeite's left eye twitched as he stared at the front door of the Fruits Parlor Crown. Of all the potential meeting spots that Sasori would have wanted to meet he never thought of this place. The general didn't even know why he wanted to meet so soon after their meeting last night. Deshi came to his hideout in the apartments downtown saying that his Master wanted a word with him and left before Jadeite could argue. He quickly disguised himself before he left for their meeting. The former general wore a simple light blue buttoned up shirt with a white jacket, slacks and dress shoes. He stared at the door for a moment or two before he went inside.

Jadeite saw Deshi and three other monks the moment he entered the building. They were sitting in one of the many Orange booths near the front entrance. Each monk had a green mug full of green tea in front of them. Deshi had his back to the former general. The four of them were chatting away with one another before Jadeite arrived. Their talking ceased the moment they saw the former general enter the cafe. Deshi turned the left so he could look at the front door. When saw it was Jadeite he pointed to the table five stalls down. The former general glanced down to see Sasori sitting by himself with a fruit parfait in front of him. The old monk had a bit of a craven smile on his face as he watched the waitresses work. For a brief moment he thought he saw the Master drool a little.

Jadeite sighed as he walked over to Sasori's stall and sat down. The old monk didn't appear to notice him as he was too distracted by one of the waitresses. Jadeite waited patiently in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"Master Sasori.."

"Good Morning, Jadeite." said the monk without looking at him.

Sasori slowly took his gaze off the waitresses and brought it to Jadeite. A more pleasant smile replaced his lustful one as he stared at the young man.

"Y-You wanted to speak with me?" asked Jadeite.

Sasori ate a spoonful of his parfait before he nodded.

"That I did. Our talk last night ended in a rather unpleasant manner. I wanted to take the chance to apologize for that. I feel that I was insensitive about your feelings toward Sailor Moon. I briefly forgot that she was the reason for your two year imprisonment. I ask that you forgive me."

Jadeite blinked rapidly in surprise. He wasn't expecting such a response. He glanced nervously at the four monks behind him. All of them shot dagger-like glares at his head. He gulped and brought his gaze back to Sasori.

"I-I forgive you, Master Sasori.."

The old monk smiled.

"Good..I'm glad we got that out of the way."

Sasori took another bite out of his parfait. The two were silent for a couple of minutes before Jadeite asked a question.

"Is that all you needed, Master?"

The Monk shook his head.

"I wanted to clear the air about a few things."

"You sure you want to do it here?" asked Jadeite.

"Here is a good place as any. Sailor Moon and her allies are in school by now and the staff are too busy with customers, so we shouldn't be afraid of anyone listening in. Besides all that I'm hungry and this place has the best deserts in town. Did you want me to get you a parfait as well?" asked Sasori as he pointed to his food.

"No, Master Sasori. I'm not hungry, So what did you want to clear the air about?"

"Sailor Moon."

"What about her?" asked Jadeite.

"I told you before we needed her, but I never told you why."

Jadeite leaned closer.

"You didn't."

Sasori took a few more large bite out of his parfait before he continued speaking.

"To understand why we need her you need to totally understand what we're doing. I told you King Yema placed a lock on our master, but I didn't tell you why."

Jadeite nodded.

"Yes..."

"Long ago, during the time of the Moon Kingdom, hundreds of dimensional portals suddenly appeared around the universe. Beings from a parallel universe came out of these portals. Some of them were peaceful creatures looking to escape the war and famine of their world. Others were warriors looking for a opportunity to conquer. The guardians of the universe, the Kais used their magic to try and shut these portals, however the moment they shut one portal another would take it's place. This went on for a long time until Queen Serenity helped them find a way for them to shut these portals permanently. They shut almost all of the portals until a new portal opened up in hell twelve years ago. Dead beings lead by our Master came from this portal looking for a way back to the world of the living. No one the spirit realm was strong enough to beat these new invaders. So, King Yema used magic not unlike Sailor Moon's to forcibly reincarnate these beings. Yema then placed magical locks on their power and memories so they could not use their abilities on the world. The Kais then used their own Magic to permanently shut the portal in hell. From what my sources tell me King Yema and the Kai's have just recently managed to shut all of the portals but one of them. The Kais are currently in the process of shutting that one down as we speak. "

Jadeite's eyes widened.

"That's..how is this possible?! When and how did this start?"

Sasori chuckled.

"We don't know how these portals came to be, but they're a blessing for all humanity. It's because of them that we have the opportunity to release our master from his human prison."

"But how are you going to do that?" asked Jadeite.

"By using Sailor moon's power." said Sasori with a sly smile.

The former General gave the monk a incredulous look.

"How are you going to do that? It's not like she's going to help you willingly."

Sasori again chuckled as he ate another spoonful of his meal.

"You act like we're going to give her a choice. Once we have collected enough energy, well have the Queen place a spell turning him into a youma temporarily. We will link that spell to the lock Yema has placed on him so when Sailor Moon uses her 'Moon Healing Escalation' on him she will inadvertently remove those locks."

"And once that happens, what's to stop Sailor Moon from using her crystal to blast your master to bits or forcibly reincarnate him again?" asked Jadeite.

"King Yema placed a nasty little spell on those locks for anyone who would dare try and unlock them. The spell absorbs all the magic in the item or person who unlocks our Master's memories and power. By the time she realizes what she's done it will be too late for her to fix her error. Once the Master has been released from his prison you may do what you wish to Sailor Moon."

Jadeite couldn't help but smile at that thought. He had thought of many new and painful ways to torture that girl for her role in his entrapment.

"So you need a lot of energy to do this spell? Do you wish me to hurry my effort here?"

Sasori shook his head.

"Oh, no. Take your time and remain cautious. It will take Peridot and Topaz a long time to find our Master's reincarnation. Thankfully I was able to finally convince Queen Garnet to let me send them one of my pupils to help them out. That foolish woman though her knights would be able to find them on their own. Those two can't sense Ki. Our master will be an old man by the time those two find him if I leave them alone."

"If your pupil can sense Ki, I would imagine he could find your Master rather quickly. Are you sure you don't want me to double my efforts?" said Jadeite.

"Everyone on earth has Ki. Some will have more then others. There are thousands of children living in this city. Our Master doesn't have access to his power at the moment, so he will appear have the same amount of Ki as someone his age is normally supposed to have. A small fraction of our master's power will resurface if he feels he's in danger. That means it will take my pupil a little while for him to find the boy. Take your time, Jadeite. I'd rather you not be discovered yet, If I can avoid it. The only way this plan will fail is if someone tells Sailor Moon."

Jadeite nodded.

"I understand."

Sasori smiled.

"Good, keep up the good work. That is all. You may go if you wish."

Jadeite again nodded as he exited Sasori's stall.

"Thank you, Master. I will return later with my day's earnings."

Sasori acknowledged the former General with a grunt before he brought his gaze back to the cafe's waitresses. Jadeite left for the cafe's front door. Deshi and the other monks exited their stalls to join their master as he passed them. He could feel the monk's hate-filled stares as his and touched the door. He exited the building and headed northward. He had a lot of energy to collect.

Author's note: sorry for the short mini-chapter. A lot of shit has been going down here at home and I haven't had the time or energy to write a whole chapter. I hope this little mini-chapter will suffice for now.


	10. Chapter 9: Is he An Ally?

9

**Is he an Ally?**

"Soooo..how cute was he, Makoto? On the hotness scale, are we talking a ten or an eight?" asked Minako as she adjusted her surgical mask.

The Auburn hair young lady pursed her lips as she watched Minako and Usagi sit on a bench under a tree with their lunches in their hands. Minako had missed the youma attack that happened yesterday due to sickness so her two companions had to bring her up to speed. Her sickness was the main reason for her wearing the surgical mask.

"Your missing the point. The guy dodged every single attack that Youma threw at him! It was as if he knew the attack was coming! Plus he did a little damage to it as well." she said as she went to sit down next to them.

Minako's smile melted into a concerned frown.

"So, he's that fast and strong, huh? Did you see where he went?"

"No, he jumped out the window and disappeared. Ami and I didn't see a body down below, so we assumed he ran off." said Makoto.

"That is a fair assumption, but who is this guy? Where did he come from? And more importantly what is his goal? There are too many question marks on this Hiroshi Sato for my taste."

"I don't think he's an enemy..." mumbled Usagi as she ate the rice-balls in her bento.

Both of her friends shot her a concerned glance before Minako spoke.

"I think you're being a little too trusting, Usagi-chan. Hiroshi could be trying to get close to us to steal the Silver Crystal."

The young blonde haired girl shook her head.

"I don't think so..."

Makoto folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, really? What make you say that? You haven't even met the man."

Usagi's face beamed a little.

"We may not have met but I have a strong feeling that he's not an enemy."

Minako giggled a little.

"Strong feeling, huh? I don't know if I trust your feeling's. Last time we trusted your feeling we got ambushed by youma."

Usagi pouted a little.

"Minako-chan! That was one time! Besides I was right about Seiya and the Starlights!"

"One out of ten is pretty bad odds, Usagi-chan." retorted Minako.

"My feelings are right more then one out of ten! I was right about Mamoru, and I was right about us when you guys lost your memories, and don't forget Sailor Uranus and Neptune! Oh and I was right about-"

"Alright, Alright. You win, your feelings are right a good deal of the time." said Minako as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Whether your feeling is right or wrong is not really the issue. We still have to talk about Hiroshi and what we are going to do about him at the meeting." said Makoto.

Minako nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I bet Haruka and Michiru will agree with us.."

Usagi's smile faded a little.

"Oh...they're going to be at the meeting?"

Both girls shot the princess a surprised glance. Neither of them had expected such a response, it was very uncharacteristic of her. Minako placed her hand lightly on Usagi's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ami and I invited them. Is that a problem?"

Usagi stared at her food for a couple of seconds before her beaming smile returned.

"Nope, no problem."

Both girls glanced at each other. They knew something was undeniably wrong, Usagi was a lot of things but subtle was not one of them. Especially with her own feelings. A look of concern came on Makoto's face as she moved to gently probe Usagi for what was wrong.

"Usagi, are your sure about that? If you want I can tell those two the meeting was cancel-"

"No! No, I'm fine." said Usagi.

"Are you really, really sure?" probed Minako.

Usagi's smile widened.

"I'm fine! Really guys, it's just been a while since I've seen them and it's a little weird to have them at a meeting. Those two usually don't come to our meetings, being lone wolfs and all."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked Makoto.

Usagi nodded.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see them."

Minako and Makoto shot each other concerned looks for a couple of seconds before they decided to leave this topic alone for the moment. They knew from years of experience that Usagi would tell them later, when she felt up to it. Minako quickly changed the subject to boys, which brought a real smile on both Makoto's and Usagi's faces. The three ate and chatted the away until their Lunch period was over.

"You can't be serious...THIS is your amazing plan? This will never work!" complained Peridot as he stared at the large half-painted ice cream truck on the theater's main stage.

Topaz stopped spray painting the motorized vehicle and shot his cousin a death glare. Peridot was sitting in the front row in a nice black suit, slacks and shoes. The Police had confiscated his armor and weapons when he revealed he could not produce a permit for either. Thankfully Quan Xin had provided him with new clothes after he managed to get the police to release him.

"Excuse me! I think my plan is ingenious! What child doesn't like ice cream?!" snapped Topaz as he rubbed white paint off his hands onto his blue overalls.

Peridot pursed his lips.

"Lactose intolerant children for one.."

"Oh, come the fuck on?! You're just pissed you didn't think of it first!" snapped Topaz.

"I'm not pissed about your damn idea, I'm more upset that you tried to murder a child!"

Topaz gritted his teeth in anger.

"HEY! I said was sorry for that!"

"You were going to set him on FIRE! You can't sorry that away!"

A sigh of frustration escaped Topaz's lips as he went back to spraying white paint on the ice cream truck.

"Well if you have a better idea, why don't you share with the class?"

Peridot leaned back into his chair and shook his head.

"Just because I can't come up with a better idea doesn't mean your idea is good.."

Topaz snorted.

"..You don't have any vision, Cousin. If you did, you would be the King of Saturn by now."

Peridot rolled his eyes.

"Oh..noooo..I'm not King of a long since dead kingdom..whatever shall I do?" he said with a large amount sarcasm in his voice.

Topaz's nostrils flared a little but he didn't say anything more. He instead decided to focus his attention on the task at hand. Peridot sat there waiting for a response from his cousin for a few minutes before he turned to look at Quan Xin, who was sitting in the chair two rows above him, drinking tea.

"Come on, Master Quan. You have to admit this idea is a little over done..I mean this some comic book villain shit."

Quan Xin chuckled a little.

"Your not wrong...this idea is a little farfetched, but it does have some potential."

The Monk stood up from his seat and walked toward the stage.

"Especially with my edits.."

Topaz grumbled a little.

"Edits...edits he says..took over the whole damn operation..says I.."

Quan Xin ignored him and hopped onto the stage.

"You see, the ice cream Topaz is going to give children is no ordinary ice cream. I've sprinkled a little bit of harmless powder that will change the color of the food depending on the amount of Ki the eater has. If the child has normal or below average ki their ice cream will turn blue, if it's higher then average it will turn red. Once we find children with higher then average ki we can test them to see if they are the ones we seek."

Peridot nodded.

"That is a smart idea...In fact it's better then any Topaz could come up with."

"Screw you! I helped come up with that plan! In fact this whole operation is thanks to me!" snapped Topaz.

Quan Xin's eyes turned to gaze at the young prince.

"You really need to learn to be humble. Your origin plan was to use the truck to gather information on children. A useless plan that would have lead to your arrest if I hadn't alter them. You should remember your place, Topaz"

The overall wearing youth's left eye twitched a little as he sunk back and clasped his throat. Pain returned there briefly to remind him of his previous conversation with Quan Xin. Topaz knew better then to ever cross this Buddhist monk.

"I-I will remember my place, Master Quan Xin...and I will strive to be humble.." he muttered.

Quan Xin's smile returned.

"See that you do."

The Monk's eyes went back to Peridot, who's mouth hung open in surprise. The knight of Saturn had never seen anyone knock his cousin down a peg. He didn't know who this Quan Xin was but he already knew he liked him.

"Master Peridot, do you feel more confident about this plan know that you know about it in it's entirety?" asked Quan Xin.

Peridot quickly closed his mouth and nodded.

"A little bit.."

Quan Xin's cocked his left eyebrow.

"A little bit? Why only a little bit? Is there something you don't understand?"

Peridot shook his head.

"No, No. I understand it. I just don't see how it's going to work when the Sailor scouts know what Topaz looks like."

Topaz sneered.

"That will not be an issue!"

Peridot pursed his lips.

"Uhhh...yes, yes that's going to be an issue. They kicked your beast's ass, last time."

Topaz shook his head as he placed his tools down.

"No, It won't. I going to have back up!"

"I'm not helping you. Especially after you handcuffed me to a bench!" snapped Peridot.

Topaz snickered.

"I wasn't talking about you. I'm referring to someone useful!"

"Oh, and who are you referring to then. I don't think Quan Xin can oversee and help you at the same time." said Peridot.

Topaz laughed as he sprinted backstage. The overall wearing prince returned after a few minutes dragging a very large cage. An enormous black blanket lay over it covering it's occupant from sight. Sounds of movement came from inside and for a moment Peridot could swear he could hear a bird-like coo echo from inside. Quan Xin stared at the cage with relative interest before he spoke.

"My, My whatever is inside?"

Topaz's grin widened.

"A beast of mythical legend...and the last of it's kind!"

Peridot rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You said the same thing when you caught Zaebos, and I swear I've seen plenty of his kind all over in the Cancer quadrant."

"This is different, the beast in this cage really is the last of it's kind! It's such a legendary beast that many humans think it's very existence is a myth!" snapped Topaz.

"Really?! What's mythical creature resides in that cage?!" asked Quan Xin with excitement.

Topaz grinned.

"A Griffin!"

Peridot snorted.

"Bullshit!"

Topaz shook his head.

"It's true, I have in my possession the mighty Griffin!"

The prince placed a hand on the sheet covering the cage.

"Behold, with your own eyes. The griffin in all it's majesty!"

With one forceful tug from Topaz the sheet came off. Quan Xin's excitement quickly disappeared once the cage was exposed. A griffin was inside the cage, but it was extremely malnourished to the point that it was nothing but skin and bones. It was a wonder it was alive in it's current condition. The feathers on it's head was mostly gone and the fur on it's body was beginning to fall off. The poor griffin was laying down inside it's cage too weak to even roar when it noticed the sheet had been removed all it could do was coo. Peridot stared at the beast for a few minutes before he shot his cousin an glare.

"What the fuck?! What have you done to this poor thing?!" he snapped.

"Well, nothing...I just-" started Topaz.

Peridot jumped out of his chair and immediately got into his cousin's face.

"Just what?! Forgot to feed it?! The hell is the matter with you?!"

Topaz back away from his cousin.

"Nothing's wrong with me?! I have a lot of pets to take care of! I had to cut back food a little so that Zaebos could grow strong."

Peridot went to slap him but Quan Xin caught his hand before he could. A disappointing sigh escaped the monk's lips as he brought his gaze over to the two men.

"What's done is done. As disappointing as your cousin's decisions are we still need this beast for the plan.."

"The plan?! The how the hell is this thing going to be useful?! It looks like a slight breeze could kill this poor creature!" snapped Peridot as he pulled his hand out of Quan Xin's grip.

The Monk nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I better do something about that..."

Quan Xin pulled a small bag out of his pocket and removed a small, single green bean from inside. Peridot shook his head in disapproval as he watched the monk place the bean into the Griffin's mouth.

"The hell is a single bean going to do?! The poor beast needs more then that if it's going to live?"

The griffin weakly swallowed the bean and it's eyes immediately widened after. The creature's muscles pulsed a little bit and grew bigger. It's feathers and hair grew back instantaneously and the once weak creature suddenly had enough energy to roar loud enough to make the room shake. The two princes of Saturn jumped away from the cage in shock.

"W-What the hell?!" exclaimed Peridot.

"It's all better? The hell was in that bean?" yelped Topaz.

Quan Xin chuckled as he placed the bag back into his pocket.

"That was a senzu bean. One bean can rejuvenate a man's energy and heal in an instant. The Black Tortoise School learned how to make these only a few years ago. It's too bad the old master that used to grow these tried to get in our way. His knowledge of the bean could have helped our researchers. Oh well, The beast should be back to it's peak form...plus a little extra." said the Monk as he gently rubbed the Griffin's head.

The beast cooed happily as the monk's hand scratched under it's beak. Peridot looked nervously from the beast to Quan Xin. He didn't know who this monk was but he felt the same kind of energy gushing out of him as Master Sasori. Distrust started to rear it's ugly head as the prince continued to gaze at the monk. Quan Xin turned his attention back to the two princes and smiled.

"Topaz I believe you have a lot of work left to do on the truck. I want this plan ready to go by the time the children leave school. Once that's done we'll discuss how we're going to transport the Griffin."

Topaz gulped and nodded.

"A-As you wish.."

The purple knight sprinted back to the truck and immediately went back to work. Quan Xin's gaze fell on Peridot.

"As for you, I have another plan I want you to implement while Topaz is on his mission."

The green knight stared distrustfully at Quan Xin.

"W-What do you want me to do?" he asked.

The monk smiled and motioned for Peridot to follow him.

"Follow me and you'll see."

Peridot gulped and followed behind the monk as he lead him towards the door leading out of the theater. Quan Xin opened the door and lead his companion out of the room. Leaving Topaz alone with his pet. The Griffin roared irritably after the monk left, causing Topaz to tell it to 'shut up'. The prince had a lot of work to do and he didn't need any distractions.

_Author's note: Sorry for not posting for months, guys/gals/or whatever you wished to be called. My work plus depression has prevented me from writing. Thankfully I've gotten to the point where I want to write again and I should be posting once a week...hopefully. I hope you liked this chapter, please review if you wish to. Feedback is welcome. _


End file.
